


Can you be more annoying?!

by BaeTaec



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, annoying jisung, cold minho, cutiejisung, jisung wants love, main minsung, minho just wants his peace, side changlix, side jeongjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeTaec/pseuds/BaeTaec
Summary: Minho just wants to end high school in peace and preferably alone. Even Changbin, his annoying sort of best friend, can’t change that fact. His wish seems to be granted until a squirrel like boy appears out of nowhere and decides to annoy the daylight out of Minho.or:“Hi, I know that you don’t know me but I’m in love with you! Will you go on a date with me?” – “Sure, call me when hell freezes over.”





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here >.< I hope you'll like it!  
> English is not my first language...sorry if mistakes occur

Sighing Minho made his way through the packed hallways. His handsome features were taken over by a big frown, making the unapproachable boy looking even more unsympathetic. To his relief the students avoided him like usually making his way to the cafeteria a little bit easier. Minho knew that nearly all of them were afraid of him. He understands them though. Who would want to mess with a person who glared the whole day? He also heard their hushed whispers when he walked past them but he didn’t care. Why should he? He just wanted to end high school in peace without anybody bothering him. He also knew that some students were crushing on him, calling him a “bad boy” and loving his cold behavior. Minho didn’t understand them at all, he was just happy that said people were too afraid to approach him. Love was the last thing he wanted to bother himself with. 

 

Once he entered the cafeteria, he looked out for his friend. Well, the only one he could label as a friend to be exact. His mission wasn’t as easy as it sounded because his friend Changbin wasn’t really known for his height. More, he was known for the lack of it. Minho of course knew better than saying that in front of said male. Once he witnessed a lanky boy getting punched by his friend for calling him short. Well, Changbin wasn’t a violent person on the contrary he was full of aegyo which he used to having his ways with Minho. Not that Minho was affected by his ugly face twisting in even uglier expressions, he just wanted to live in peace. 

 

After a while of searching he found Changbin seated near the big windows, in a corner usually full of freshmen. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t look down on freshmen because of their age, no he just doesn’t like them because of their loud and childish behavior. Minho and Changbin are juniors and too drained from everything to be that energetic. 

Huffing he made his way to his table after buying some Kimbap rolls for his lunch. “What’s up.” Changbin nodded and Minho suppressed his desire to turn around and head somewhere else. Since his short friend uploaded some of tracks on Soundcloud and actually got some fans acknowledging his talent, he thought that he had to act like a super cool rapper. Minho was so close to end their friendship and end high school alone but he kept himself from doing it. Who knows maybe he would need somebody to help him to hide a corpse in the future. So, he just nodded back and sit down. 

“What’s with that frown, Meanho? It’s too early to be angry.” Minho just glared at him causing Changbin to hold his hands up in defense.  
“Never mind.” Satisfied he took a bite of his Kimbap and tried to block his surrounding out. But his peace was short lived as his stupid friend started to talk again.  
“You know Chan hyung right? The senior from Australia?” Minho just nodded and continued to eat his meal.  
“Well I got to know him over Soundcloud. I followed his account for some time now and he just happened to follow me back. So, I messaged him and it turned out that he’s also a student at our school. We talked about our rap and you won’t believe what-“  
“Changbin.” Minho interrupted him an annoyed expression.  
“Oh, yeah sorry. What was I saying? Ah, yes. He’s having a little party at his place this weekend and he invited me. Well and I thought that we could go together?” his voice got unsure at the end of the sentence and he avoided Minho’s eyes. At times like this Minho felt sorry for being such a bad friend. He knew that Changbin tried to socialize him but he couldn’t help it, he just didn’t want to. He looked at his own slender fingers fiddling with the wrappers of his lunch.  
“I’m sorry but no.” He looked up and wished he hadn’t seen the disappointed look his friend gave him.  
“Look, I know you hate going out after school and anything that requires human contact but you can’t continue like this.” Minho snorted und rolled his eyes  
“Well, then just watch me.” Changbin shook his head and crossed his arms.  
“I know you just worry but I really hate it. You wouldn’t want me to force myself, right?” Changbin didn’t say anything, he just nodded after a while. Minho resumed his meal and enjoyed the silence.

 

At the same time a certain Han Jisung was sighing what felt like the thousandth time today. His three friends were looking at each other in silence trying to chose one who had to talk to Jisung. Not to get them wrong, they loved their friend but Jisung was just an overdramatic piece of shit. He never shut up about his crush on the school’s scariest boy and to be honest it just annoyed the boys.  
Hyunjin groaned when he realized that he had to ask Jisung.  
“Hey, Sungie why are you making such a face?” Jisung just groaned and hid his face in his arms. Seungmin rolled his eyes but nudged his side.  
“Tell us. Did something happen?” Jisung groaned again but lifted his face.  
“I wish I would be Changbin hyung.” It was now Felix who groaned  
“We agreed to never mention that name again.” Seungmin just wanted to stand up and leave but he decided to take a deep breath instead.  
“Felix, you have no proof that Changbin hyung is an asshole. We all know that you have a crush on him but act like you hate him, so shut up.” Felix was about to complain but Seungmin shut him up with a stern gaze.  
“And you Jisung, just grow some balls and initiate a conversation with him.” Jisung gaped like a fish just to groan again. 

 

“Well, he needs some big balls to have the courage to talk to Meanho.” Once the words left Hyunjin’s mouth he felt a kick against his shin.  
“I told you to not call him like that.” Jisung was pouting like a little baby.  
“That’s really not nice. We’re not calling your crush brace face either.” Seungmin rolled his eyes as he heard Felix yelping and knew that their bickering wouldn’t end easily. What had he done in his previous life to deserve such friends?  
His face lit up as soon as he saw Jeongin making his way to their table.  
“Hello!” Jeongin cheerly said after taking a seat next to Hyunjin, successfully shutting him up. The mood at their table lit up due Jeongin but Jisung was still sulking.  
“Hyung, what’s wrong?” the youngest asked with a frown on his face. He didn’t know Jisung well enough to realize that he’s just sulking about stupid things.  
“Minho.” Felix said with his mouth full.  
“Gross, but yes. Lee Minho, like always.” Jeongin nodded understanding and put a hand on Jisung’s back.  
“Hyung, you are such a nice person I still don’t understand what you like about him.” What followed left him shocked.

 

“NO!” three voices said unison groaning like there’s no tomorrow. Jisung’s face lit up in a second like he was just waiting for that question.  
“Jeongin, what did you do?” The poor boy looked like a reindeer caught in the headlights. What he didn’t know was that Jisung could talk for days about why he loved Minho. Felix once jokingly said he wouldn’t be surprised if Jisung would prepare a PowerPoint presentation called “Why I love Minho” one day.  
“I’m glad you asked.” Jisung shoot one last loving look at Minho’s back before he turned around, facing Jeongin.  
“I know you all just see evil things in him, you all just judge him based on his looks and behavior. But I feel, no I KNOW that he is nice deep inside. I feel so bad for him…he’s never happy, just frowning. Who knows what happened to him? Nobody just hates everything. I want to see a smile on his beautiful face…urgh I just want to hug him and tell him that he can be happy.” His heart ached every time he thought about it. He could imagine how lonely Minho is and that’s breaking his heart.  
“Well, that’s…really sweet.” Jeongin smiled tightly. He couldn’t tell him that he believed that Minho’s just mean nothing more or less. Judging the faces of the others, he wasn’t the only one. 

“Once I saw him giving candy to a little kid, how is that not nice?”  
“That’s alarming but not my point.” Seungmin laid his hand on Jisung’s. “If you really believe your own words, then go and talk to him. But keep in mind that he can hurt you. Not with actions but with words.” Jisung shook his head.  
“I really want to help him, I don’t care what he’ll say. You know me, I never give up.” He smiled toothily showing his gums and cute teeth. With his chubby cheeks and crescent shaped eyes, he just looked like an adorable squirrel.  
“Sadly.” Felix murmured and got kicked by Seungmin. 

 

After Jisung silenced up the boys talked about their poor talent in math and got startled when Jisung abruptly stood up.  
“I’m going to talk to him.”  
The friends looked at Jisung’s back as he made his way to Minho’s table.  
“He’ll kill him with his stare.” A sigh then  
“R.I.P. Jisung.”

 

Jisung found himself one step behind Minho. This is the nearest he ever had been to him but he hadn’t time to celebrate his new record. His hands were shaking, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he felt sweat forming on his forehead. Minho and Changbin were on their phones, he still could turn around and run for his life. He should go back…he nodded to himself and looked at the back of Minho’s head for the last time.  
But luck wasn’t on his side.  
“Ugh, hello?”, he heard Changbin saying. With wide eyes he looked at him and barely realized that Minho looked at him as well.  
“H-Hello.” Jisung stuttered and hoped that his cheeks wouldn’t heat up. Then he did a big mistake, a really big one. He looked in Minho’s eyes and found himself speechless. His eyes were so big and shiny! Jisung never saw eyes as mesmerizing as Minho’s. They had the color of chocolate and were so gleaming, he could drown in those. Jisung couldn’t help but stare at them. He didn’t realize some things which happened simultaneously, like:

 

-him gaping like a fish and looking like the biggest idiot ever  
-Changbin trying to keep his laugh in  
-Seungmin face palming  
-the half of the cafeteria watching them

 

Minho glanced away irritated. Who was this squirrel like boy and why was he staring at him like that? Minho had felt the boy looking through him and he didn’t like it a bit. The focus of the students was on him what made him anxious. He glanced sideways and found the boy still staring not really subtly.  
“I-I’m Han Jisung.” the poor boy stuttered looking extremely flustered.  
“Hi, Jisung. Can we help you?” Changbin said with a big smile, smirking when Minho looked at him. Minho rolled his eyes. This boy was probably Changbin’s fan and was just scared of Minho. 

“M-Minho hyung…” Surprised said boy looked up and once again locked eyes with the squirrel. The boy flushed and spluttered. Minho had to concentrate to understand him.

“I-I really, really like you, hyung. I kn-know that you don’t know m-me. But I just-“  
“What?” shocked was an understatement for Minho’s current feeling. Jisung looked like a little kid who got scolded by his mother for doing something wrong.  
“I-I like you, hyung.” 

 

Minho felt the eyes on him and for the first time since he started this school, he felt speechless. It was the first time for everybody to see so many expressions on his handsome face. But not too long after, his face froze to his usual mien. His cold gaze bored Jisung’s face. Said boy was affected but a smile still lingered on his lips.  
“Would you go on a date with me?” Jisung showed his gummy smile hoping that it’ll melt Minho’s heart. He could feel how everyone hold their breath.

 

“Sure, call me when hell freezes over.” 

 

And with that he stood up, took his things and left, without looking back.  
“I’m sorry, man.” Changbin put a hand on his shoulder and went after his friend. Everyone was watching him with pity as he made his way back to his friends. Jisung sat down numbly and didn’t saw their worried look.  
“I’m so sorry.” Seungmin whispered and frowned as Jisung’s stiff face broke into a blinding smile. 

 

“OMG LEE MINHO TALKED TO MEEEEEE.” Jisung squealed like a toddler and Seungmin is sure that he never wanted to murder somebody as much as right now.


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Jisung testing Minho's patience and Minho considering murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos UwU <3  
> Happy new year! I hope that 2019 brings you health, joy, love and peace. Take care and let’s meet next year <3   
> 2019 is going to be our year!

Changbin tried to suppress his laughter as he tried to follow his grumpy friend. He was sure that he never saw his cranky friend this speech- and helpless before. He tried to feel a little bit bad for Minho but he actually felt bad for the squirrel like boy. He looked so lost and lovestruck…yet he couldn’t understand how a normal human could have enough courage to confess to THE Lee Minho. He respected Jisung but pitied him nevertheless. 

“Minho, wait!” Changbin sighed in relief as the said male stopped.  
“Why are you running away like that?” He tried to joke a bit but he quickly understood that Minho was not in the mood for jokes. Well, he never really was in the mood but in that moment, it was lesser than normally.  
“Shut up, Bin. Just shut up.” Minho’s face was twisted in a grim mien.   
“Oh, come on man. It wasn’t that bad! Jisung is really cute and he was sincere!”  
“I don’t care about that stupid boy, so shut up.” Minho started to walk again, missing Changbin’s dramatic roll of eyes.   
“You were really mean, Min. I can imagine him crying in a corner right now. He just confessed…you could have been nicer.” Changbin glanced at his friend and saw him frowning.   
“I don’t care! He made a fool of me and himself. I don’t want to cause any attention and now everyone will talk about it! Who knows how many idiots are going to ask me for information. Urgh…and now they’ll assume that I’m gay. Oh my god, I hate this guy!” Minho was gesturing like a mad man, trying to show his point.  
“Ok, wow. I never heard you talking this much at a single blow before…I’m impressed. And secondly you are gay, though?”  
“I’m bi, you idiot.” Minho looked daggers at Changbin trying to stop his inner turmoil. He just wanted the day to end so that he could bury himself in his bed and stay there forever. 

“Just try to see the positive aspect in that situation.” Changbin spoke up again only to earn some more glares.   
“And that would be what?”   
“There is one more person in this school who likes you aside from myself. Oh, wait there’s also Woojin hyung. Wow, three people already. Way to go, Minnie.”   
“One day I’m going to kill you and I will NOT regret it.” Changbin burst in laughter and shook his head as his friend stomped away angrily. 

 

Minho felt like shit. He could observe the others staring at him much more than usually and gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Although he acted nonchalantly, he couldn’t concentrate on the lecture at all.   
“He’s so cruel! Poor Jisungie…he’s such a nice and talented boy. Did you know that he can rap, sing, dance and sketch perfectly good? A perfect boy like him is in love with this heartless demon. I feel sorry for that cutie.”   
Minho really wanted to turn around and tell the girl to shut up but he couldn’t. They would stop eventually; in two weeks nobody would even remember what happened. He just ignored the girls and tried to listen to the teacher. 

 

When the bell rang, Minho shoot up from his seat and packed his things. He was dying to leave and head home. While he pushed his chair back, a murmur went through the crowd. Minho didn’t care, he even didn’t wait for Changbin just to be faster. He let out a groan when he tried to push past the students who gathered in front of the door. Once he made his way out, he stopped abruptly and couldn’t believe his own eyes. There, right in front of him, leaning against the wall, was Han Jisung. His chubby face lit up once he saw Minho.

“Hi, hyung!” he chirped cheerfully and presented his adorable smile.   
“Gosh, he’s so cute!” The girls were squealing and giggling behind their hands.   
Without wasting a second Minho turned right and rushed through the halls. Why was that idiot waiting for him?! Didn’t he understand that Minho wasn’t interested? Groaning he realized that this day stressed him more than the whole school year did. 

“Got you!” Jisung was panting and tried to match Minho’s pace.   
“What do you want?” Minho was beyond pissed and considered murdering the annoying boy right there. He would be in jail for few years, right? That option was still better than his situation right now.  
“I want to walk home with you and be your friend.” Jisung was acting carefree but actually he was shaking inside and could feel his cheeks getting warmer.   
“How do you even know that I’m walkin-“ Minho stopped midsentence and shoot Jisung a bewildered look. “Whatever, no thank you I don’t want to be your friend.”   
“But hyuuuuuung.” Jisung pouted and stomped his feet cutely. He really wanted to be his friend and he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to. Why could Changbin be his friend but not him?  
Minho just gave him a dirty look and walked in a faster pace.   
“You are so mean.” Minho could hear the pout in his voice but he ignored that and took a deep breath once he stepped outside. 

 

Minho tried to ignore the younger boy, he really tried! But Jisung kept following him although Minho told him not to do so. After six more minutes he lost his patience and stopped. Not even three seconds later he felt a smaller body colliding with his back.   
“Ouch.” Jisung rubbed his forehead and tried to not faint at the fact that he touched Minho for the first time. When he listened closely, he could hear the wedding bells ringing in the distance.   
“Stop following me. I’m going to be nice for the last time. If you don’t stop, you’ll regret it.”  
“I’m not following you! I live in the same neighborhood, hyung.”  
“How do you-“ Minho decided to keep shut and hurry away. This boy hadn’t have a crush on him, no, he was a stalker!”

“Hyung, how was your day?” Minho had almost forgot that the creepy stalker was still following him until he spoke up. The elder boy just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Jisung. He hoped that he’ll take the hint but he wasn’t fully sure since he already pegged him as an idiot.   
“Wow, really? Mine was okay. Thank you for asking.” Unbothered, Jisung kept his monologue ongoing.  
“Why? Hyung you are so considerate. Well, Seungmin was really mean to me and for some reason he’s mad at me. But I don’t know what I did wrong.”  
“I guess a lot.” Minho muttered to himself, quiet enough for Jisung not to hear.   
“But my day was also good! Minhyuk and Soohyun didn’t bother me today. They’re so mean! I’m happy that they’re afraid of Hyunjinnie or else they wouldn’t stop giving me a hard time.” Jisung’s voice turned sad at the ending. Those jerks were always laughing at his chubby cheeks and made fun of his squirrel like look. One time they had filled his locker with acorns. But since Seungmin and Hyunjin had a “talk” with those jerks, the pranks were less frequent. His friends were the best!  
“I bet you and Felix would click! You know he’s also a dancer and he really loves to-“  
“Jisung can you do me a favor?” Minho just snapped. Patience wasn’t his strong point and Jisung already drained every single drop of it.   
“Of course, hyung. Anything you want.” Jisung’s big puppy eyes were shining with hope.  
“Shut up!”

 

Pouting like a child Jisung kept walking home. He wasn’t lying when he said that they live in the same neighborhood. The first time Jisung saw Minho was two years ago. Jisung was playing fetch with his golden retriever at the park and enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on his tan skin. Laughing he threw the tennis ball further than he intended, causing his dog to immediately run off. Shocked, Jisung followed and looked out for him. He found Buddy easily but he stopped and looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. A black-haired boy was crouching in front of his dog and laughed when it tried to lick his face. The boy’s laugh was sounding so unique that Jisung wanted to hear it again and again. He quietly approached the boy, grinning widely when Buddy barked happily, wagged its tail and rushed to his side.   
Jisung turned to the boy only to feel the wind knocking out of him. The boy was gorgeous! Jisung was sure that he never saw a boy looking better than him. The only thing that bothered Jisung was the boy’s cold mien. If he looked adorable and cute earlier, he now looked unapproachable and mean. Before Jisung could utter a word, the boy left.   
That night when Jisung was lying in his bed, he could see the boy’s face as soon as he closed his eyes. 

Long story short: when he saw the boy at school the next day, he asked Seungmin for his name. Well, that was the day when he realized that he had a crush on Minho. He tortured his friends with everything Minho did or didn’t but never dared to talk to him. Until today. Jisung knew befriending Minho would be a really hard task but he was ready to put all his effort in it. He witnessed his laugh and smiley face once and he would do anything to make it his regular mien. 

 

Jisung sped up as he could see Minho’s house at a distance. He had to take every opportunity to get closer to him! Who knows when he’ll get another chance?  
“Minho hyung?” Jisung grinned when he saw Minho’s eye roll.   
“Hyung?”  
“Hyung?”  
“Hyung?”  
“I can continue like this for hours, you know?” Minho snorted and suppressed his want to punch Jisung’s smiley face.  
“Hyung?”  
“Hyung?”  
“Hyuuuuuuuuung?”  
“Hyungie hyung.”  
“Hyung.”  
“H-H-Hyung, h-h-hyung.“  
“Hyungieeee?”  
“Hyung?”  
“HyuUUuuUuUUuuung”

“WHAT?!“ Minho tried to ignore him but it was impossible to listen to his annoying voice.  
“HA, TOLD YOU! Ok, ehm…I forgot what I wanted to say…”  
“I-I’m going to kill you. That’s it! You’re going to die.”

 

Jisung knew that Minho wasn’t joking, so he ran away but stopped at Minho’s house. A minute later Minho arrived without acknowledging Jisung’s presence. He took his keys out of his bag pack and procced to open the door.   
“Wait, hyung!” Minho just opened the door, ignoring him.  
“I really, really like you! See you tomorrow!” Jisung saw how Minho banged his head on the door twice and closed it with a groan. Grinning to himself he walked home having a spring in his step. His friends wouldn’t believe this!!!


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT9 meeting and ganging up to annoy the hell out of Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be funny at the ending...yeah, tried...  
> RIP my humor and Minho's peace

“Jisung, could you please stop squirming around?” Said boy grinned apologetic and tried to sit quietly what was near impossible. Earlier he excitedly told his friends about yesterday’s happening between him and Minho and decided to sit at his table for lunch. They hadn’t reacted the way he imagined…but when did they ever?

“You want what?” Hyunjin was looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Do you want to die young?” Jisung rolled his eyes and turned to Felix hoping for a better answer.

“Well Sungie, Hyunjin has a point. Minho could kill us all in the blink of an eye and nobody would dare to stop him.”

“Stop acting like Minho is a serial killer. You guys are so judgmental!” Jisung couldn’t stop the pout forming on his lips. With big sad eyes he glanced at Seungmin looking for support.

“Well, he could try, couldn’t he?” Gaping, Hyunjin and Felix tried to understand what happened to their friend, while Jisung nodded happily showing his cute bunny teeth. Nobody could blame Seungmin for his answer. He wanted to tell Jisung that his friends were right and he should stop following Minho around but he didn’t have the heart to do so. Jisung was one of his best friends since kindergarten, so he really cared for him. Seeing him being happy and bubbly because of Minho was scaring him but he couldn’t stop his friend this time. No matter how many times he’d tried to stop Jisung in the past, the boy always did the opposite and Seungmin was forced to watch his friend suffer. This time he would be at his side and try to control the matter from the beginning to limit the damage.

 

“Thank you, Minnie. You see? That’s the way you should support your friend.” Jisung smiled brightly and continued staring at the second hand, praying for the time to pass faster.

“This lunch is going to be very interesting.” Hyunjin nodded at Felix’s whispered statement, trying not to get caught by their teacher.

 

 

***

 

 

At the same time Minho tried to ignore the student’s stares. Changbin, his so-called best friend, was having the time of his life while trying to suppress his laughter. Earlier, the boy begged Minho to tell him what happened after they left school yesterday but he didn’t lose a word about it. Grinning internally, he watched his friend die slowly out of curiosity till their classmates decided to stare at Minho and whisper about his misery.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll ask Jisung.” Minho shoot him a glare, daring Changbin to speak on. The short male shrugged still smirking but opted to say silent and take notes.

 

Twenty annoying minutes later the two friends made their way to the cafeteria. A dark aura was enwrapping them which caused the students to get out their way. After getting their lunches and finding a table to sit down, Minho made sure to check whether the annoying squirrel was nearby or not. He couldn’t see him anywhere, so he took a deep breath and started to eat. But his peace was short lived as a boy made his way to their table.

“Hi, Changbin. Minho.”

“Chan hyung! What’s up?” Chan was smiling friendly, showing his cute dimples.

“Sorry for disturbing you but I wanted to talk about my latest track with you.” He looked apologetic and glanced at the vacant chair next to Minho. The latter was not really happy with the intrusion but he tolerated it since he didn’t hate the Aussie as much as he hated the rest.

“You can sit down.” Chan looked stunned but smiled friendly as he sat down next to him. As the males started to talk about their music, Minho tuned them out and ate his lunch in peace.

 

 

***

 

 

“Felix, hurry your fat ass up!” Jisung yelled while dragging his friend by his arm and trying to stop Hyunjin from talking to a class mate. Their lunch break only lasted for an hour and Jisung was NOT going to waste his precious ‘talk to Minho time’ by waiting for his friends.

“Chill, mate we’re already here.” Jisung wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up but the words died in his throat as he spotted his crush. But wait. Who was THAT GUY AND WHY DID HE SMILE AT MINHO?!

 

“Jisung, why are you stopping?” Seungmin followed his gaze and laughed when he saw his friend’s jealous expression. His chubby cheeks were tinged red, his nostrils were flaring and his little hands were clenched in a fist.

“Jisung, where are you going?” Said male was stomping his way to Minho’s table to chase the boy away. Nobody was allowed to sit that near to his crush let alone smile at him like that!

 

 

“Minho hyung, hi!” Jisung made sure to smile as adorably as he could, quickly sitting down on the other side of Minho.

“Hello Changbin hyung.” he added after making sure to glare at the blond guy. A deep sigh next to him directed his attention to his favorite hyung. The male looked like he wanted to kill every single person in the room, especially Jisung. But before fearing for his life, Jisung had to make sure to show that the ethereal guy beside him was already courted by him.

“Who are you?” Jisung tried to sound nonchalantly but failed miserably.

“Hi, I’m Chan and you are?” The male sounded unsure but smiled never the less.

“I’m Jisung.” Chan’s eyes disappeared as his smile widened.

“Oh my god, you are so cute!” he squealed unmanly leaving every one in shock. Jisung was left speechless unsure about how to respond to that.

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Anyways, did you finish the track?” Chan turned to Changbin and continued telling the story about his writer’s block.

 

 

“Hyungie, how are you?” Jisung had already lost some precious time he should start using it wisely.

“What do you want?” Well, this wasn’t the answer he hoped for but at least he answered!!!

“I want to talk to you, hyung. How was your day so far?” To be honest, Jisung saw the eye roll coming.

“Are you really going to ignore me?”

“Are you really going to annoy me?” Jisung grinned wordlessly and got the ‘told you’ stare.

 

 

“Oh, Chan hyung! What’s up, mate?” Minho groaned internally. How many people were going to interrupt his peace? First that dumb squirrel and now this loud boy.

“Oi, Felix!” Chan got up and hugged the boy with a big grin on his face.

“You know each other?”

“Yes, Chan hyung is also from Australia! We met at an activity for foreign students.”

Minho ignored the boys and considered leaving the table but the students were already staring and he didn’t want to cause any more attention. He turned to the table and caught Jisung staring blatantly at him. Oh, fuck the attention, he should leave.

 

 

“Jisungie has a Soundcloud account, too!” Felix’s deep voice brought Jisung back to earth.

“Huh?” he asked unintelligently after he managed to tear his gaze away from Minho.

“Oh, what’s your name on Soundcloud?”

“It’s J.One.”

“WHAT? No way!” Chan stared at him with an open mouth and even Changbin looked surprised.

“I’m following you!” Ok, if Jisung had any hard feelings towards Chan, they vanished instantly.

“Really? What’s your name?”

 

Minho watched them with a raised eye brow. The intruders and his best friend were talking animatedly about their tracks and looked like hyper children. Well, Minho was surprised that Jisung was a well-known rapper on the platform but he couldn’t understand why Chan was praising him like he was a god. If Minho wouldn’t hate Jisung that much, he would listen to one of his tracks but only because Changbin also complimented him and their music taste was rather similar. But he discarded the thought as soon as he had it. Why should he listen to the annoying boy’s voice voluntarily?

At least Minho was happy that Chan and Changbin distracted Jisung.

 

 

“Woojinnie, I’m here.” Jisung flinched at Chan’s sudden scream. Said boy was waving his hand to show his location to his friend. Jisung was surprised when he saw his little friend next to Chan’s friend.

“Hi, hyung!” Jeongin grinned happily, sitting next to Jisung.

“Aw, look at my cute son.”

“Chan, for the last time. He’s not your son.” Woojin rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from Minho. Jisung didn’t know whether he imagined things but he could swear that he saw a trace of a really tight smile on Minho’s face directed to Woojin. It disappeared too fast and Jisung convinced himself that he just saw things. Minho smiling to somebody but him? Nope, he wouldn’t accept that.

 

“You know Chan hyung?” Jisung asked Jeongin once he managed to not think about Minho.

“Yes, Woojin hyung tutors me in math and biology. And Chan hyung is his best friend, so I know him.”

“Well, Chan thinks of himself as Jeongin’s father and to be honest, he’s a bit obsessed with him.”

“Everybody is obsessed with Jeongin.” Felix shrugged, “especially this boy.” He pointed at somebody behind Jisung.

“Are you talking shit about me again, Lee Felix?”

“Hyunjinnie hyung!” Jeongin’s smile widened even more and Jisung wondered whether the boy’s cheeks hurt sometimes.

“Hi, Woojin hyung, hi Jeonginnie.” Seungmin smiled carefully as he eyed the sitting boys.

“Woah, somehow we all know each other. That’s so cool!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Minho was watching the boys in front of him and tried to figure out why god hated him this much. He wasn’t a bad person, really not. Well, he wasn’t the most social boy out there but he wasn’t bad either! He never bothered anybody and only minded his own stuff. So, why was he being tested like this?

As the boys introduced themselves, he tried to find a solution for his misery. His last hope was the remaining ten minutes break time but he also knew that Jisung would follow him after school. So, he closed his eyes and waited for his turn.

“I’m Minho.” he said briefly and ignored the boy’s stares. Why did they gape at him like that? Yes, he talked sometimes, what a surprise.

“Wow, you’re really as beautiful as Jisung hyung always claims.” Jeongin covered his mouth as he realized that he said that aloud.

“Back off, Jeongin. Minho’s my man.” Jisung made sure to glare at the young boy. The boys were shocked for a second before they started to laugh their asses off.

“To be honest I totally admire your obsession with Minho, Jisung. You’re really brave.” Changbin pressed between two laughter. Minho would call it stupidity but he was too distracted with plotting Changbin’s murder. First, he would kill Jisung and then he would deal with his friend.

 

“Ok, we should stop before Minho kills us.” Changbin really tried to stop and support his friend but the guys were too funny. He was surprised that his friend didn’t scurry away as soon as the boys gathered. For Minho it was a big step, he even introduced himself, Changbin was stunned. He wanted to take the opportunity to socialize his friend and the first step in that direction would be to stop mocking him.

“Ok, guys the break is ending in four minutes. How about meeting up some time?” Everyone but Minho nodded at Changbin’s offer. “Perfect, I’ll let you know when and where.” After that the boys started to gather their things making their ways to their classes.

“Minho hyung, see you later!” If Minho’s glare could kill, Jisung would be dead at an instant.

 

 

***

 

 

“The boys are nice, aren’t they?” Minho punched Changbin and he didn’t regret it. He should have done it earlier.

“Did you plan that? They’re annoying as fuck!” Changbin had the nerves to punch him back.

“You didn’t leave so don’t act like you hate it.”

“I DID.” Minho shut his mouth as everybody stared at him. That was the first time Changbin heard him yelling.

“I did.” he whispered and ignored Changbin’s eye roll.

“I hate you, I hate Jisung, I hate everybody, I hate every fucking person here!” He groaned as his head hit the table. Changbin would have laughed but the teacher came in.

 

 

For the rest of the day Minho ignored Changbin’s attempts to start a conversation. He was pissed at his so-called friend for annoying him the whole day and he wasn’t ready to acknowledge his presence yet.

“Oh, come on. How long are you going to sulk?” Minho ignored him and packed his things up, ready to bury himself in his bed and forget about the whole day.

“You know that Jisung is most likely waiting for you?”

“Ok, fine you win. Please help me!” Minho never liked asking for help but if it kept Jisung away from him, he was ready to beg.

“Too late, my dear friend. Good luck.” Minho wanted to smack that smug grin off Changbin’s face.

“Changbin wait!” He hurried after his short friend but he already heard him greeting the squirrel.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Hi Hyungie!” Minho was going to smack him and nobody could stop him.

 

 

***

 

“It’s so nice that our friends like each other!” Jisung was talking non-stop once they left school. He knew that Minho would ignore him so, he just talked without waiting for an answer.

“We can invite them all to our wedding without worrying about them liking each other.”

“What the fuck, Jisung?”

“Well, I mean not now but we’re going to marry at some time.” Jisung shrugged nonchalantly and tried to keep his grin in.

“We’re not- You know what? Fuck you.” Minho groaned for the 40th time the day, wishing for a truck to appear in front of him and run him over.

“You act all tough right now but one day you will panic about how to propose to me.” Jisung was showing his chubby cheeks and cute teeth when he heard Minho’s 41st groan. He wanted to tease his crush longer but sadly they arrived at Minho’s place.

“See you tomorrow, my future husband!” Jisung exclaimed happily, waving to his crush dramatically.

“See you in hell.” Minho was very close to banging his head against the door frame but he needed his brain cells. He felt like he will lose some while having the squirrel at his tail.

“Wow, are you asking me on a date? I accept!”

Minho wanted to die. As soon as possible.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Minho was lying in his bed, face buried in his pillow and waited for his mother to call him for dinner when his phone decided to blow up. First, he ignored it but he got up to check it as it didn’t stop. When he saw the reason why his phone turned into a vibrator, he groaned for the 42nd time. Changbin was really testing his patience.

 

_Baby Binnie created a group chat._

_Baby Binnie named the chat ‘3 talented rapper and the rest’_

_Baby Binnie added ‘JeonginIsMyChild’ to the chat_ (Chan)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘ChickenIsLife’ to the chat_ (Woojin)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘LeeMinho’ to the chat_ (Minho)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘IAmTheVisual’ to the chat_ (Hyunjin)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘IAmNotASquirrel’ to the chat_ (Jisung)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘FortniteKing’ to the chat_ (Felix)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘Day6Fighting’ to the chat_ (Seungmin)

 _Baby Binnie added ‘BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU’ to the chat_ (Jeongin)

[5:27 PM]

 

Baby Binnie: So, yeah, I created this group to get closer to you guys

 

ChickenIsLife: that’s a great idea Changbin

 

IAmTheVisual: Hi guys :)

 

Baby Binnie: Hyunjin I don’t know you that well but let me get one fact clear

Baby Binnie: I am the visual

Baby Binnie: No one can prove me wrong

Baby Binnie: It’s binsual

 

_FortniteKing changed their name to ‘Where’sMyAccent’_

Where’sMyAccent: Sorry hyung but Hyunjin is the prettiest boy I know

 

Baby Binnie: First, you don’t know me yet!

Baby Binnie: Second, wow the disrespect?!?!?!

Baby Binnie: and I thought you were cool?

Baby Binnie: at least the cooler Aussie

Baby Binnie: But I’ve been hurt???

 

Where’sMyAccent: You think I’m cooler than Chan hyung???

Where’sMyAccent: Who’s Hyunjin? I only know binsual

 

Day6Fighting: Everybody is better looking than Hyun-ugly ass-jin

 

IAmTheVisual: I came here for a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

_IAmNotASquirrel changed ‘IAmTheVisual’ to ‘IAmTheHeight’_

Baby Binnie: doN’T YOU DARE

 

IAmTheHeight: Wow Jisung…

IAmTheHeight: You betrayed me for someone you just met

IAmTheHeight: I expected Felix to betray me but you…wow

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: Aw Hyunjinnie hyung you’re pretty!

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: don’t be sad!

 

IAmTheHeight: T-Thank you…

 

Day6Fighting: Bitch did you stutter over text?????

 

JeonginIsMyChild: Let him live

JeonginIsMyChild: But I’m keeping an eye on you boy

JeonginIsMyChild: You have to prove that you’re worth loving my son

 

IAmTheHeight: WHAT

IAmTheHeight: I AM NOT IN LOVE????

 

ChickenIsLife: What is this smell?

 

Day6Fighting: Hyung you smell the bullshit too?

 

IAmNotASquirrel: UGHSUKGSKUUBSHSAIHSNAQSKLNALSNLQOSNSLNQADNIB

 

Baby Binnie: Bless you

Baby Binnie: You need a tissue?

 

Where’sMyAccent: you…you are my idol

 

_Baby Binnie changed ‘Where’sMyAccent’ to ‘Favorite Aussie’_

JeonginIsMyChild: Fuck you Changbin

 

ChickenIsLife: Language Chan

ChickenIsLife: We have children here

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: I’m not a child???

 

JeonginIsMyChild: YOU ARE MY BABY

 

ChickenIsLife: Chan, brEATH

 

_IAmTheHeight changed their name to ‘Jinnie’_

_Jinnie changed ‘JeonginIsMyChild’ to ‘panicked DAD’_

_Jinnie changed ‘ChickenIsLife’ to ‘cooler Dad’_

panicked DAD: first there’s a cooler aussie and now a cooler dad??? Y’all hate me?

 

Favorite Aussie: yes?

Favorite Aussie: you didn’t know?

 

IAmNotASquirrel: I know him for 5 hours and I like him more than you felix

 

Favorite Aussie: lol who are you again?

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: He’s Jisung!

 

Favorite Aussie: Sweetie, no….

 

Day6Fighting: omg Jeongin…

 

Baby Binnie: such an innocent baby. bless you my child

 

panicked DAD: HE’s MY CHILD

panicked DAD: stay away from him mr. edgy

 

_Jinnie changed ‘Baby Binnie’ to ‘Mr. Edgy’_

Mr. Edgy: I would curse at you but

Mr. Edgy: I like it tho

Mr. Edgy: yes, definitely like it

 

cooler Dad: suits you

 

Mr. Edgy: Thanks

Mr. Edgy: WAIT

Mr. Edgy: What are you hinting old man?

 

LeeMinho: What the fuck is going on?

LeeMinho: WHY am I in this group?

 

Mr. Edgy: Oh, the lord raised from the darkness

Mr. Edgy: That’s a group chat

Mr. Edgy: bitch scroll up and read it

 

LeeMinho: How do I leave?

 

Mr. Edgy: You can’t.

Mr. Edgy: With being added you sold your soul to me.

Mr. Edgy: There’s no going back

 

LeeMinho: Bold of you to assume that I have a soul

 

panicked DAD: oduakufawsklnfrsjnf

 

Day6Fighting: he’s right

 

Jinnie: oh my lord saljsjdlakfelkwfe

 

IAmNotASquirrel: HYUNG YOU ARE HILARIOUS aienflwagoöiesnöogieoög

 

LeeMinho: Who are those people and what language are they speaking?

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: Hello Minho hyung, I’m Jeongin

 

Favorite Aussie: JEONGIN NO-

 

_IAmNotASquirrel changed their name to ‘Minho senpai notice me’_

_Minho senpai notice me changed ‘Lee Minho’ to ‘Jisung’s man’_

 

Jisung’s man: Hell no

 

_Jisung’s man removed ‘Minho senpai notice me from’ the chat_

_Jisung’s man changed their name to ‘Dark Lord’_

Dark Lord: If I can’t leave, he has to.

 

Mr. Edgy: MINHO NO

Mr. Edgy: I mean he was begging for it but still

 

_cooler Dad added ‘Minho senpai notice me’ to the chat_

cooler Dad: I just brought my popcorn

cooler Dad: entertain me

 

Favorite Aussie: wait

Favorite Aussie: I’ll get my tea

 

Day6Fighting: I hate you all.

Day6Fighting: *sips on coffee*

 

Minho senpai notice me: Wow hyung didn’t know you love me that much

 

Dark Lord: nope

 

_Dark Lord removed ‘Minho senpai notice me’ from the chat_

 

Dark Lord: I tried but no.

 

Jinnie: I feel like we’re going to have very much fun together <3

 

_Mr. Edgy left the chat_

_Day6Fighting left the chat_

_Dark Lord left the chat_

_panicked DAD left the chat_

_Favorite Aussie left the chat_

_cooler Dad left the chat_

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: where did everybody go???

 

Jinnie: Jeongin….

 

_Jinnie left the chat_

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: huh?

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: hello?

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: anybody here?

 

 

 

 

 

***

In case that you‘re confused -I changed their names more than my biases lol-

 

Chan: JeonginIsMyChild / panicked DAD

Woojin: ChickenIsLife / cooler Dad

Minho: LeeMinho / Jisung’s Man / Dark Lord

Changbin: Baby Binnie / Mr. Edgy

Hyunjin: IAmTheVisual / IAmTheHeight / Jinnie

Jisung: IAmNotASquirrel / Minho senpai notice me

Seungmin: Day6Fighting

Felix: FortniteKing / Where’sMyAccent / Favorite Aussie

Jeongin: BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU

 


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has a crush on Hyunjin???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm so sorry for the late update :(   
> I was at the Day6 concert in Berlin and hadn't time and mind to upload.   
> Hope you'll like the chapter c:

“Good morning, hyung!” Minho flinched when he heard Jisung’s loud greeting. Oh, hell no. He couldn’t even handle walking back home with him and now the boy wanted to walk to school together??? Nope.

“I figured that we can also walk together to school, hyung! That way, I can spend more time with you.” Jisung was really proud of his idea. Little did he know that Minho hated it but he had to try everything to get closer to his hyung.

Minho on the other side noted that his composure was better than he thought. In the beginning he tried to be considerate of Jisung’s feelings because he didn’t want to be mean to others. The only thing he wanted was to live in peace. But he couldn’t promise to be this considerate in the future. To be honest, he really was annoyed to hell by his actions. Why couldn’t he understand that Minho didn’t want to befriend him?

 

“Did you know that Felix and Hyunjin got accepted to the school’s dance team?” Minho tried to act nonchalantly but he was actually listening very closely. He was a part of said team and he knew that they had really high standards for new recruits. On the one hand he was really relieved because they needed more members to be able to enter an important competition but on the other hand, they were Jisung’s friends. If they would have any braincells, they wouldn’t be his friend.

 

“You’re also a member of the team, right hyung? Maybe I can come to your practices and cheer on you.” A shiver ran through Minho’s body by that thought.

“No, you can’t. Only members are allowed to be at practice.” Jisung pouted but nodded anyway.

“I’m sure that I’ll have an opportunity to watch you dancing in future. A private show maybe?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively just to earn a glare from Minho.

“Ok, hyung, all joking aside. I have a problem.”

“Does it affect me?”

“No.”

“Then suffer in silence.” Minho said coldly and walked faster in hope to reach the school earlier.

“Wow…thanks, hyung.” Jisung tried to not be affected by his mean words but it was harder than he thought. He knew how hard the task would be but he still was a human with feelings. Trying to act nonchalantly, he smiled and continued his monologue. The only positive point was that Minho didn’t ignore him completely today. Maybe he was getting used to his presence?

 

The closer they got to school, the more Minho got nervous. He wanted to get rid of Jisung because he didn’t want the students to see them together. They were used to the squirrel being attached to him after school but seeing them coming to school together would stir some rumors. Minho tried to outpace him but the boy was glued to his side. Once they past the gate, he saw Woojin and hurried to his side.

“Hi hyung.” Said male was surprised about Minho’s behavior since the boy normally avoided direct communication but when he saw Jisung behind him, he understood his actions.

“Hello Minho, hi Jisung.” Jisung still didn’t know how to feel about Woojin. It was clear that Minho didn’t dislike the older boy what fueled his jealousy but at the same time he was really nice.

“Hi hyung.” Woojin suppressed a laughter as he heard Minho’s groan.

“I’m waiting for Chan and Jeongin. Do you want to wait with me?” Jisung nodded excitedly and blushed slightly at Woojin’s coo. He knew that he seemed very cute and he wasn’t going to lie, he was rather cute. His bubbly and friendly character was reflected by his looks what never bothered him. He sometimes even used it for his own benefits.

 

“I have to go. Bye.” Minho saw the chance and he took it immediately. Without waiting for a response, he spun and walked away.

Once he entered his class room, he slumped into his chair and rested his head on his folded arms. He still didn’t know why he was tested like this. He tried to blind his surroundings out but his phone kept vibrating, so he took a look at it.

 

 

 

[ _3 talented rapper and the rest]_

 

[7:26 AM]

 

Mr. Edgy: YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD

Mr. Edgy: omg

 

Jinnie: Are you gonna spill the tea or what?

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: Oh no hyung!

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: don’t spill your tea! it’s hot

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: you might burn yourself :(

 

Favorite Aussie: I…I don’t know what to say anymore

Favorite Aussie: he’s to precious to be tainted by us

 

panicked DAD: No one is going to taint my son

 

Day6Fighting: Oh, wow Jeongin…

Day6Fighting: You need a social life with cool friends

Day6Fighting: CHANGBIN SPILL IT

 

Mr. Edgy: it’s hyung for you

Mr. Edgy: but yeah the tea

Mr. Edgy: hold on tight because this is going to get you ShoOoOk

 

Minho senpai notice me: Wait, don’t start without me!!!

 

Mr. Edgy: Oh, worm.

 

_Mr. Edgy removed ‘Minho senpai notice me’ from the chat_

_Mr. Edgy removed ‘Dark Lord’ from the chat_

Mr. Edgy: Ok, now I can spill without being murdered

 

cooler Dad: Changbin you’re just overreacting

cooler Dad: stop acting like it’s the 8th world wonder

 

Mr. Edgy: Wow this disrespect??

Mr. Edgy: I’m meanho’s friend for six years now

Mr. Edgy: And I fucking finally have the chance to get back on him

Mr. Edgy: nobody is going to stop meeeeh

 

Favorite Aussie: I feel like we’ll never hear the tea

 

Jinnie: I even forgot why we were here

 

Mr. Edgy: Patience folks.

Mr. Edgy: Anyways Minho AND Jisung came to school TOGETHER

 

panicked DAD: and this is surprising you because…?

cooler Dad: ^

Day6Fighting: ^^

Jinnie: ^^^

Favorite Aussie: ^^^^

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: I don’t know what this means but yeah

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: ^^^^^

 

Mr. Edgy: Oh wow

Mr. Edgy: I’m only not leaving because you don’t know Minho

Mr. Edgy: if Minho would want to kill Jisung he would’ve already done it

Mr. Edgy: I smell love

 

Day6Fighting: You only smell your own bullshit

Day6Fighting: Jisung is really persistent

Day6Fighting: Minho could slap him and he still would be on his tail

_Mr. Edgy changed ‘Day6Fighting’ to ‘bitch ass’_

bitch ass: how mature of you

 

Mr. Edgy: just wait and watch Minho falling for Jisung

 

Jinnie: that heartless hoe? never

 

Favorite Aussie: hyung you know I’m usually on your side

Favorite Aussie: but that’s not gonna happen

 

cooler Dad: hmmm I don’t know

cooler Dad: knowing Minho it could happen

cooler Dad: but the real question is what will happen first

cooler Dad: Minho falling in love or Jisung dying

 

panicked DAD: I snorted

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: I can confirm it

 

Mr. Edgy: ok then be prepared for my hours long ‘I told you’ once it happens

Mr. Edgy: now I’m adding the love birds back

 

_Mr. Edgy added ‘Dark Lord’ to the chat_

_Mr. Edgy added ‘Minho senpai notice me’ to the chat_

_Mr. Edgy changed the chat’s name to ‘Minsung nation <3’_

Dark Lord: Changbin wtf

Dark Lord: where are you?

Dark Lord: also what is a Minsung?

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: Oh, I figured!!!

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: It’s your couple name!

 

Dark Lord: couple name?

 

Favorite Aussie: Jeongin understanding sth

Favorite Aussie: I can die in peace now

 

panicked DAD: you will when you keep bothering my son

 

Minho senpai notice me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Minho senpai notice me: It’s our ship name hyungie

Minho senpai notice me: Minsung like Minho and Jisung (≖ᴗ≖✿)

 

BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU: UwU hyung you are so cute

 

cooler Dad: look at the cutie calling sb cute (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

 

_cooler Dad changed ‘BabySharkDUDUDUDUDUDU’ to ‘UwU’_

cooler Dad: problem fixed

 

Dark Lord: Changbin I think we need to have a talk. You know…

Dark Lord: Man to smaller man

 

Mr. Edgy: I hate you

 

Dark Lord: last wish before you die?

 

_Jinnie changed ‘Mr. Edgy’ to ‘smaller man’_

Minho senpai notice me: hyung ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Minho senpai notice me: even our friends can see our love

Minho senpai notice me: we will spend our entire life together

 

Dark Lord: great

Dark Lord: now he’s threatening me

Dark Lord: I’m leaving

 

panicked DAD: you all should! classes start now!

 

bitch ass: that’s why we love Woojin hyung more (・｀ω´・)

 

 

***

 

The first thing Minho did when he saw Changbin, was punching him. The short male whined the whole morning about it but little did he know that it was worth it. Sadly, Minho had to spend his lunch time at the dancing room and he couldn’t annoy his friend anymore. He was sitting with the boys -except Felix, Hyunjin and Minho- at the table and watched Jisung sulking cutely.

“Jisung, I swear to god if you sigh one more time, I’m going to smack the drama queen out of you.”

“Seungmin, you are so nice.”

“I don’t get paid to be nice.” he shrugged and continued his lunch.

“To be honest, I’m still impressed that Felix and Hyunjin got accepted to the dance team. Minho is an amazing dancer and they have to be really good to be able to dance next to him.” Changbin didn’t exaggerate. He was still stunned every time he saw the male dancing.

“Felix and Hyunjin aren’t bad either! Hyunjin’s stage presence is no joke!” Jeongin was grinning brightly and a light blush was spread on his cheeks.

“Boy, you have to see Minho on stage! He can impregnate you just by watching him.”

“COULD YOU STOP DROOL OVER MY MAN?!!?!?!”

 

 

***

 

Minho laid on the ground completely drenched and out of breath. Next to him and too close for his liking Hyunjin and Felix were spread on the ground.

“Hyung, you’re crazy. I didn’t know that you were such an amazing dancer.”

“You both aren’t bad either.” Minho didn’t like complimenting others but he had to admit the truth which was that they were talented.

“Wow, a compliment from Minho hyung and Jeongin understanding something on the same day. I think I’m going to die today and god is doing me a favor on my last day.” Minho would have rolled his eyes but he didn’t have any strength left.

“Let’s shower and eat something before lunch ends.” Sighing they moved their aching body to the changing room.

 

Once they entered the cafeteria, they spotted their friends easily since they were arguing loudly about something.

“HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!” Jisung exclaimed when he saw the love of his life. Minho on the other side just sat next to the new dance members.

“How was your first lesson?”

“Really good, dad.” Felix smirked and watched Chan nearly having a stroke.

“Two days ago, I just had one son and now I have seven. I’m so happy.” he fake cried and wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his eyes.

“Chan, chill.”

“Guys, there is a really important dance competition coming up in a month. I’m really nervous since we just joined the team. But the coach said that Felix, Minho hyung and me will perform together!” Hyunjin’s big smile lit the whole room and caused the friends to smile back.

“You’re good enough to perform with Minho???”

“Wow, Changbin hyung. That didn’t hurt at all.” Felix was reminded why he didn’t like the boy at the beginning. To be honest, he started to like him and he had to admit that the prejudges he had were blown away.

“No, I didn’t mean it in that way, I swear!”

“I know, I’m just joking. Minho hyung has a solo stage and one with us.”

“THAT’S SO UNFAIR! Everybody saw my man dancing before I’m the only one left.”

“And that’s going to stay like that.” Minho mumbled quietly but Hyunjin still heard him and started to laugh loudly. His laughter was so contagious that even Minho’s lips curled to a slight smile.

“NO, NO, NOOOO! He even smiled at y’all but me.” Minho was very close to smack Jisung but his arms ached too much.

“Jisung, shut up.” the boys cracked up at Woojin’s monotone voice.

 

 

***

 

Minho sighed deeply when his classes ended. He knew that the annoying boy would wait for him but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home, take a long bath and sleep for 24 hours. Hopefully Jisung wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass today but he didn’t get his hopes high. He was Jisung of course he would be a pain in the ass.

“Hi, hyung.” Jisung’s eyes gleamed once he reached his side.

“I missed you today.” Minho rolled his eyes but was happy that the boy didn’t tackle him like he always did. They were silent until Jisung started to speak up.

 

“Hyung, you don’t like Hyunjin right?” A slight smirk was plastered on Minho’s face, invisible to Jisung.

“Why do you ask?”

“Hyuuuung, don’t be mean. This is serious. Do you like him?” Although Minho wanted his peace, he wanted to tease the younger boy when he had the chance to.

“What would you do if I say yes?”

Jisung stopped walking with a betrayed look on his face. His chubby cheeks were tinted red from anger and he was shaking. Minho couldn’t like Hyunjin! He was the one who followed him and cared for him, not Hyunjin. Besides, Hyunjin was head over heels into Jeongin!

 

 

When Minho felt the lack of presence next to him, he glanced over his shoulder just to see the squirrel like boy close to tears. Well, if Minho had a soft spot, it definitely was crying people. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t bear seeing crying people and wanted to help them immediately. Nobody knew about this side of him, not even Changbin. So, seeing Jisung close to tears -and also because of him- stirred his hidden pity. Sighing he turned around, although he knew that he would regret it later.

“I’m joking, Jisung. I don’t like him. Well, he’s ok but yeah, you know what I mean.” Jisung sniffed adorably and glanced at him with big innocent eyes.

“You mean it?”

“Yes.”

Grinning he wiped his face with his sleeve and Minho again realized how much of a big baby Jisung was.

“Let’s go, hyung. You must be tired. Hyunjin and Felix were whining the whole time about their soreness.” Minho just nodded and silently walked beside the boy.

 

Without realizing his mind wandered off to the dance practice. Although the practice was hard and he was suffering from it, he never would stop it. Dancing was his way of expressing himself. He never was a man of many words but through dancing he could convey his messages, feelings, even his fears and dreams. Every time he stood in front of the mirrors with the loud music pulsing trough the room, he felt alive. Even when nobody could understand him, he could find a song which fitted to his emotions. Once he found it, he let go of those emotions by dancing. His biggest dream was to open a dance studio and to dance until his old bones would be too weak for it.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother calling him. Confused he looked up and realized that they stood in front of his house. He didn’t know whether Jisung walked quietly or whether he had one of his monologues.

“Oh, hello. Who are you?” Minho looked between his mother and Jisung, registering that he had to introduce him now. Groaning he turned to his mother. But of curse Jisung beat him to it.

“Hello Mrs. Lee, I’m Han Jisung, Minho’s friend.” Said male would have snorted if his mother wouldn’t be near.

“Oh, Minho never brings his friends home! Please come in. Have dinner with us.” His mother was a goner once he saw Jisung’s cute smile. Her eyes lit up and she nearly dragged the boys inside without knowing that Minho didn’t want Jisung in his house.

 

“Please go to Minho’s room and I will call you once the dinner is ready. Minho be nice.” she glanced at her son who gulped nervously. What should he do now?


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonie and Doongie being the cutest cats ever <3

 

Jisung nervously entered Minho’s apartment after his mother dragged him inside. He was completely overwhelmed by his surroundings and didn’t know where to look first. Being in his apartment was something Jisung never imagined. Not that he didn’t want it, no! Of course, he imagined cuddly dates in his room but he never actually believed that he would come this far!

But he wasn’t complaining, he had to take the chance to get closer to Minho.

 

“You are such a cutie!” Minho’s mother was pinching Jisung’s chubby cheeks, smiling warmly.

“Thanks?”

“Are you Minho’s boyfriend? Please say yes.”  
“Mom, NO!” Jisung flinched at Minho’s shout. To be honest, he nearly forgot about him.

“Not yet.” he added after winking at her. Minho groaned loudly and mumbled quietly to himself.

“I’m preparing dinner, please go to Minho’s room and Minho, be nice!”

 

***

 

While they were walking to his room, Minho tried to suppress his anger. First of all, he hadn’t any strength left for a discussion and secondly, this wasn’t Jisung’s fault. Silent, he opened the door and jumped -face first- on his bed. Jisung was observing every inch of his room with wide eyes. If you would’ve asked him how he imagined Minho’s room to look like, he would’ve answered dark and scary. He didn’t know why but he never thought that Minho’s room would be this bright! The furniture was mostly white, some posters of people he didn’t know were on his walls, many books filled the shelves and he even had some trophies!

“Did you win all of these?”

“No, my cats did.”

“You have cats???”

 

Minho rolled his eyes and scraped all his will together to turn on his back.

“But I’m serious! You won so many competitions, that’s amazing.”

Minho just shrugged and smiled as he heard his cats nearing his room.

“Wow, you won in so many categories. Freestyle, group dance, solo, hip hop, woah even for choreographing!” Jisung was still babbling and didn’t notice their two new guests. Doongie jumped elegantly on the bed and sat on Minho’s chest, while Soonie made his way to Jisung. The older boy grinned internally as he observed the boy’s reaction who nearly got a heart attack once the cat touched his legs. What Jisung didn’t know was that Soonie could be very, very prickly towards anybody but Minho. Scratching was its favorite hobby and Minho was sure that Jisung would come in contact with its long claws.

What he wasn’t expecting was her to rub itself on Jisung’s legs while purring loudly.

 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Look at this fluffy baby!” Jisung immediately crouched down and cradled Soonie in his arms.

“What’s your name, cutie? You are so pretty!” he petted the cat and giggled when its purring intensified.

“Soonie.” Minho answered confused and couldn’t help to feel betrayed. Soonie even scratched him from time to time if he didn’t do what it wanted.

“Your name is as pretty as you!”

“Oh my god! You even have a sibling.” he squealed and sat on Minho’s bed without asking for his consent.

“What’s your name? Woah you’re equally pretty!”

“Doongie.” Dumbfounded Minho watched his cat leaving his side and accepting Jisung’s open arms. For some seconds he felt like crying. He was tired, Jisung was here and his dear babies were abandoning him for said squirrel. Maybe they sensed that he was also an animal?

“I have a big cuddly dog named Buddy. He would love you two and you could be friends. I’ve never met cats who didn’t like Buddy.” Jisung started to talk excitedly about his pet as if the cats understood him.

Minho felt his eye lids getting heavier and the sound of Jisung’s voice and his cats purring lulled him into sleep.    

 

Jisung was so occupied with giving all his love to the cats that he didn’t notice that Minho felt asleep. Only when Minho shifted and curled up on his side, Jisung saw it. Cooing he let the cats free and watched Minho’s sleeping state closely. His lips were slightly parted and looked so smooth that he had to stop himself from touching them. But not only his lips, no his whole face looked unbelievable soft. His long lashes were casting a shadow on his high cheek bones and Jisung wondered yet again whether he ever saw a more ethereal human than Minho. Before he could realize his actions, his right hand made its way into Minho’s hair. Jisung let his soft strands glide trough his fingers, being amazed by their softness. Minho stirred a bit but sighed when Jisung continued his petting, he even slid closer to his side. When Jisung stopped in fear of waking him up, the boy let out a sound of distress and nudged his hand, signing him to continue. His heart was swelling continuously and he smiled warmly when the cats curled next to them. Careful he took his phone out of his pocket and secretly took some pictures of the loveable scene. He happily put the phone back after setting one as his background, risking his life. Once Minho would see the pictures, he would kill him but did it stop the adorable boy? No, it didn’t.

 

***

 

Jisung was so immersed in watching and playing with Minho’s hair, that he violently jerked when his mother called for the boys. Minho’s eye lids fluttered open as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud but content sigh. He resembled his cats so much that Jisung bit back a coo and tried to stop staring at the ethereal boy.

“Why are you touching me?” Minho asked perplexed, scooting away. Shocked, he noticed that he’s felt the boy’s caress during his slumber. The bad thing was that he liked it, well, who wouldn’t like it? But he wouldn’t admit it, not in this life.

Jisung watched him in fear like a deer caught in the headlights and pulled his hand back.

“I…I’m sorry. You had something in your hair.” he laughed nervously and stood abruptly up, causing Soonie to scratch him out of surprise.

“Ouch.” he clutched his hand and pouted adorably. Minho would have felt bad about it but to be honest, he didn’t care. He didn’t ask to be petted, Jisung just got punished for taking advantage of the sleeping boy.

 

“Boys, are you deaf? Come on!” Jisung awkwardly stood in the middle of the room and watched how Minho kissed his cats before getting up and making his way out. He followed him closely hoping that Minho wasn’t mad at him anymore.

“I made your favorite meal, Minnie.” Minho nodded shortly and sat down. His mother rolled her eyes and gestured Jisung to follow him. With big eyes he stared at the various meals which were laid out in front of him.

“Woah, they all look so delicious! Thank you eomonim.”

“No, it’s nothing and now dig in!”

 

***

 

The dishes didn’t just look delicious, they also were! Jisung patted his full tummy with a content smile on his cute face.

“This was one of the best meals I ever had in my life. Thank you so much!”

“Don’t let your mom hear that!” she giggled proud about her amazing cooking skills.

“Oh, no worries. She knows that she’s a terrible cook and I take after her.”

“Minho is also a great cook! You don’t have to worry about the future.” she winked at him and laughed loudly when Minho glared at her.

“I would love to continue sitting here and talk to you guys but I have homework to do and I’m sure that Jisung also has to leave.”

 

Pouting Jisung nodded and started to clean the table up.

“Oh my. You are such a well-educated boy!” Minho groaned again and watched his mother falling in love with the squirrel. If she would know how annoying the boy could be, she wouldn’t be this esthetic. Well, maybe she still would be. Minho was the completely opposite of her; she was loud, outgoing, and always full of energy while he wasn’t at all.

After endless conversations between the two excited persons, Jisung finally put his shoes on and walked to the door. Normally, Minho would have left minutes ago but his mother made him stay and send the boy out.

“Thank you for everything, hyung. See you tomorrow at school.” the boy tried to extend their time together by moving as slowly as possible without letting the other realize. Minho just hummed and mindlessly took his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh, hyung!”

“What?”

“I really, really like you!”

 

Minho had the urge to slam the door on the youngers face but he knew that his mother would kill him for that. So, he just glared at the boy and closed the door as soon as Jisung stepped outside. This boy would be the cause of his death.

 

***

 

Meanwhile the group chat was blowing their phones up.

 

_[Minsung Nation <3] _

 

[5:21 PM]

 

UwU: Woojinnie hyuuuung

UwU:   ╥﹏╥

UwU: I need your help

UwU: my teacher is going to kill me when I fail this test again

UwU: oh, wrong chat sorry!

 

bitch ass: wow he said when not if…

 

Jinnie: which subject Innie?

Jinnie: maybe I can help you?

 

Favorite Aussie: no offence Hyunjin but you’re dumb as fuck

 

panicked DAD: you have no right to speak Felix

panicked DAD: or should I call you Dumblix?

 

Favorite Aussie: what did I do this time dad?

 

panicked DAD: fried eggs…

panicked DAD: you tried to fry the egg literally

panicked DAD: without cracking it….

 

Favorite Aussie: well that’s not my fault!

Favorite Aussie: they’re called fried eggs

Favorite Aussie: they should be called ‘first cracked and then fried eggs’

 

smaller man: wow…I’m sorry but you can’t be my favorite aussie anymore.

 

_smaller man changed ‘Favorite Aussie’ to ‘Dumblix’_

Dumblix: fuck you

 

cooler Dad: watch your language!

cooler Dad: also Innie don’t panic I’m on my way

 

smaller man: Chan hyung you should feel threatened

smaller man: Woojin hyung is going to snatch your role as our dad away

smaller man: you should step up your game or else we’re leaving you

 

panicked DAD: I’m going to act like I didn’t read that

 

Jinnie: hello, I’m Chris, 18 and I never learned how to read.

 

bitch ass: shut up

bitch ass: Jisung is in charge of quoting dead memes not you

bitch ass: speaking of him…where the hell is he?

 

Dumblix: dunno normally he answers his texts right away

 

panicked DAD: shit

panicked DAD: I hope that nothing happened to him

panicked DAD:  ⊙﹏⊙

 

smaller man: Chan back at it again with being a panicked parent

 

Dumblix: well he left with Minho hyung

Dumblix: our fears are reasonable

 

smaller man: chill

smaller man: I told you that Minho would never do anything to harm him

smaller man: unless he’s kinky

smaller man:  ಠ‿↼

 

Jinnie: gross

Jinnie: but I’m actually worried

Jinnie: he’s not picking up and we all know that he’s glued to his phone

 

panicked DAD: ok calm down guys

panicked DAD: calm down

panicked DAD: we’ll form groups to search him

 

bitch ass: he’s probably sleeping

 

Dumblix: yeah but like sleeping forever as in dead?

 

smaller man: shut up

 

Jinnie: I think I’ll go to his place

Jinnie: just being sure

 

smaller man: why are you all acting like he’s in danger?

smaller man: like somebody would follow and beat him up

 

bitch ass: shut up hyung

bitch ass: just shut up

 

Minho senpai notice me: hi guys

Minho senpai notice me: ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

panicked DAD: don’t hello at us

panicked DAD: why didn’t you pick up your phone???

panicked DAD: some of us were worrying

 

Jinnie: you asshole I actually died a little bit

 

Minho senpai notice me: pls don’t kill me!

Minho senpai notice me: I’m so sorry

Minho senpai notice me: I was at Minho hyungs place till now and didn’t check my phone :((((

 

smaller man: you…you were at his place?

smaller man: you’re lying

smaller man: nope

smaller man: not even I am allowed there

smaller man: you better be lying or else your crush will be dead tomorrow

 

Minho senpai notice me: nooooooo

Minho senpai notice me: pls don’t kill my man

 

_smaller man changed ‘Minho senpai notice me’ to ‘dumb ass’_

dumb ass: what did I do????

 

smaller man: you’re taking my place as Minnie’s friend

smaller man: I can’t allow that

 

dumb ass: but I’m not trying to be his friend

dumb ass: I try to be his boyfriend hyung

 

Dark Lord: why is my phone blowing up?

 

smaller man: welcome back cheater

 

Dark Lord: ?

 

smaller man: Jisung was at your place but I’m not allowed to come?

smaller man: I didn’t know that you hate me this much

smaller man: or love Jisung that much

 

Dark Lord: Binnie have you lost your mind?

Dark Lord: Y’all are not allowed to come because I hate u

 

smaller man: well that’s better

smaller man: not

 

dumb ass: but Minnie hyung you love me right?

 

Dark Lord: call me Minnie again and I’ll send your ass way back to Malaysia

 

dumb ass: but you would miss me hyung :(

dumb ass: just accept it hyung…you can’t live without me

 

Dark Lord: who do you think you are? My phone charger?

 

Jinnie: woooohooo shots being fired

 

bitch ass: Sungie you need ice to cool your BURN?

 

panicked DAD: I laughed out loud omg

panicked DAD: sorry son but you’re dead now.

 

dumb ass: that shit hurt baby :(

dumb ass: you’re cuter when you sleep

 

Dark Lord: the creep back at it again

 

dumb ass: _[image attached]_

dumb ass: look at my cute angel

dumb ass: (•ө•)♡

 

smaller man: I mean no homo bro

smaller man: but you look like the cutest human being in the pic

smaller man: and I’m saying this although I know Felix

 

Dark Lord: U wanna die????

Dark Lord: WHO THE HELL TAKES PHOTOS OF SLEEPING PERSONS??????

 

Dumblix: hyung you think I’m cute?

 

smaller man: well…no homo bro

 

Dumblix: yes homo

 

Jinnie: YES HOMO OMG I’M CRYING

Jinnie: LKSDLAFDÖOAWSOPIDNÖOVASÖOIMNVCÖLASIHDFECÖLWAIBSEOVFUBWNASEÄORLNGVAÄ

 

Dumblix: I mean you’re really cute yourself

Dumblix: like very cute

 

bitch ass: why y’all so gay?

bitch ass: I didn’t sign up for this gay shit

 

panicked DAD: Seungmin, not everybody in this group is gay. But please let’s be accepting and supportive. We live in the 21st century, no homophobic acts in my tolerant household.

 

bitch ass: dad chill

bitch ass: my best friends are gay, remember???

bitch ass: I just hate y’all that’s it

 

smaller man: well….thank you….I guess….

 

cooler Dad: great Felix

cooler Dad: you broke Changbin :(

 

Jinnie: Woojin hyung you’re back!

Jinnie: wait where’s Jisung again?

Jinnie: Minho hyung did you kill him this time for real?

 

Dark Lord: I missed the chance this time unfortunately

Dark Lord: but you all are invited to his funeral tomorrow

 

dumb ass: you won’t kill me cause you love meeee

 

Dark Lord: try me bitch!!!

 

cooler Dad: ok, Minho put that knife down and breath

cooler Dad: Jisung stop provoking him

cooler Dad: Seungmin and Hyunjin go and do your homework

cooler Dad: Changbin and Felix stop flirting

cooler Dad: CHAN GO AND SLEEP LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN!!!!!!

 

bitch ass: I would say sth but I’m actually afraid of you hyung :(

 

cooler Dad: good

 

panicked DAD: (ʘᗩʘ’)

 

 

***

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys even like the chat messages?   
> Yes or should I stop?
> 
> anyways why do you think Lix, Min and Jin panicked when Jisung didn't answer right away?


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho being confused and some soft hours (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bullying and insecurities (very light! since I love my babies and can't write anything severe)   
> Please only read if you're okay with it :)

“Lee Minho, wake up!” Minho covered his ears as his mother’s scream reached him. Groggily he sat up and fought against his wish to lay back down.   
“Minho, you’re late! Hurry up.” Said boy yawned loudly before he checked his phone. His mother was right, he had to leave in ten minutes!  
Hurriedly he ran to his bathroom, styled his hair, got dressed and brushed his teeth simultaneously. With his bag pack in his hands he ran to the kitchen, took the offered sandwich, kissed his mother on the cheek and ran to the door. Once he opened the door, he was greeted with Jisung’s smiling face.  
“Good morning, hyung!”, the squirrel shouted and got confused when the older boy tossed his things into his arms.   
“Hold this for a second.”

Jisung confusedly watched Minho putting his shoes on and waved at his mom once he saw her.   
“Sorry and you can give me my things back.” Dumbfounded Jisung did what he was told and started walking when Minho was ready.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I just overslept.” Minho tiredly rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his heart down.   
“Oh, and I thought that you’re eager to see me.”, Jisung laughed and grinned happily.  
“You wish.”   
“Come on, hyung. Let’s be friends.” Minho successfully ignored the squirrel’s pout.  
“No.”  
“Come ooooooon.”, he whined, clinging onto Minho’s arm.  
“Nope.”   
“Ok, let’s start differently. So, how are you hyung? How was your morning? What part of your morning routine took the longest?” Jisung expectantly watched the beautiful boy who took a deep breath.  
“Usually finding my will to live takes the longest.”  
Minho laughed internally when he heard Jisung’s groan. 

 

They walked next to each other to school with a happily babbling Jisung and a sulky Minho who tried his best to not strangle the happy boy. His nerves were on the edge because of the upcoming competition, so he didn’t need another bother.   
“So, yeah Felix then told me that his crush sent him a message! I still didn’t figure out who he is but Seungmin says that I’m an idiot if I didn’t notice it. So, I called Hyun-.”  
“Jisung, please shut up.” Minho interrupted him harshly. He noticed that his tone was harsher than he intended but he couldn’t care less. He had to think about his dance training and not about Felix and his stupid crush.  
Jisung stayed shut and watched his feet as they’re walking to school. He knew that Minho would act like this and he’d prepared himself beforehand. Well, that didn’t change the fact that he still was hurt. Every time when Jisung thought that they’d made progress in their relationship, Minho made clear that they still were at the beginning.

 

“Jisungie, hello! Are you dreaming?” Felix snapped his fingers in front of said boy’s face. His little squirrel friend seemed to be out of it and since Felix knew that he came together with Minho, he could imagine why his friend looked sad.   
“Oh, Lix sorry!” Jisung’s face lit up immediately and he gifted his friend a big smile causing his cheeks puff out.   
“Felix, I’ll be at the dance studio after the 5th period.” Minho sighed tiredly.  
“Okay hyung. Hyunjin and I will join you.”   
“Good. See you later.” he said with a slight nod.  
“SEE YOU LATER MINNIE HYUNG!” But like expected the boy ignored Jisung and walked away.  
To say that Jisung was jealous was an understatement. Why could Minho be nice to everybody but him?   
“It’s okay, buddy. He’ll come around.” Felix threw his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and led him to their class room.

 

***

“Hi.” Minho said as he sat down next to his best friend.   
“Oh, I’m sorry but do I know you?”   
“What?”   
“Well, I don’t know but if we would be friends, I would have been invited to your place. Since I’m not, I guess we’re not befriended.” said Changbin sulkily and turned his head away.   
“Changbin, come on. I’m stressed enough, I don’t need to deal with your cranky ass.” Minho rolled his eyes as his friend looked around.  
“Do you hear something?” he basically ignored his friend and to emphasize his point, he took his phone out of his pocket.

 

[Minsung Nation <3]

7:21 AM

smaller man: I’m looking for a new best friend  
smaller man: you can submit your applications till lunch

cooler Dad: are you still mad?

smaller man: did I stutter?

bitch ass: sorry I’m out  
bitch ass: I already have 3 dumb friends  
bitch ass: don’t need one more

smaller man: well I wasn’t talking to you 

Jinnie: I would love to be your friend but you know I feel like  
Jinnie: we wouldn’t be at the same eye level   
Jinnie: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

smaller man removed ‘Jinnie’ from the chat.

smaller man: my fingers slipped  
smaller man: sorry

Dumblix: who removed my best friend???  
Dumblix: I’m ready to fight

dumb ass: but Lix I thought you’re my best friend?

Dumblix: Bro  
Dumblix: You’re my love  
Dumblix: My brove <3

dumb ass: love you brove <3

panicked DAD: what did I just witness?  
panicked DAD: how can I blind myself???

UwU: aww that’s cute  
UwU: but it’s not nice to remove Hyunjin hyung :(((

UwU added ‘Jinnie’ to the chat  
UwU changed ‘Jinnie’ to ‘Hyunnie’

Hyunnie: uwu <333

UwU: hehe <333

cooler Dad: stop that or I will kick both of you out

UwU: :(

Dark Lord: Changbin, could you pls stop ignoring me and answer my question?  
Dark Lord: it’s important

smaller man: I feel like someone mentioned my name  
smaller man: if I only would know who   
smaller man: ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

Dark Lord: fine, then perish

dumb ass: I would never ignore you hyungie <3  
dumb ass: oh and if Changbin isn’t your best friend anymore  
dumb ass: can I claim his place?  
dumb ass: you know that would be so romantic  
dumb ass: we could tell everybody that we were best friends first  
dumb ass: and became lovers at the end

Dark Lord: honestly Jisung  
Dark Lord: fuck you

dumb ass: is this a promise?  
dumb ass: （*＾3＾）

Dark Lord left the chat

bitch ass: you begged for it

cooler Dad: are you happy now?

cooler Dad added ‘Dark Lord’ to the chat  
cooler Dad changed ‘Dark Lord’ to ‘Meowth’

Meowth: I’m only staying bc Woojin hyung added me back  
Meowth: and bc I love Pokémon  
Meowth: but if the squirrel boy gets on my nerves again  
Meowth: I’ll leave

dumb ass: :(

panicked DAD: fair enough  
panicked DAD: but now off your phones  
panicked DAD: classes going to start now

bitch ass: I hate my dad  
bitch ass: I don’t want to stay in this family

panicked DAD: shut your ungrateful ass up 

bitch ass: fuck you dad

 

***

Minho sighed as he pushed the heavy door to enter the school’s dance room. He tossed his bag in a corner and groaned when he looked at himself in the mirror. No matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of his tiredness. Slowly, he closed his eyes and started to circle his head to warm up. Today it felt extra heavy and Minho blamed Changbin and Jisung for it. He shook his head in hopes of getting rid of his thoughts. The competition was the most important matter for him now and he had to put all of his focus on it.   
Minho stretched his back, when he heard muffled laughter behind the door and not long after it Hyunjin and Felix entered the room.   
“Hi hyung.”   
“Hello.” Minho’s voice was cloudy since his body was bent in half. He straightened and rolled his shoulders to prevent any injuries. 

“Is Changbin hyung still ignoring you?” Felix asked suddenly interrupting the silent stretching.  
“Yes, he’s still pissed.” Minho shrugged and pretended to not see the small smile on Felix face.   
“Why are you so obsessed with him, Lix? Not even two weeks ago you were sure that you hate him.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes in a bitchy way that even impressed Minho.   
“You hated Changbin?” Well, it wasn’t that Minho cared but he couldn’t imagine somebody hating his bubbly friend. Not even he could hate him although he had enough reasons for it. Blushing deeply, Felix glared at Hyunjin and tried to avoid any eye contact.  
“Ehm, yes. But that was a misunderstanding. It’s all good now.” Minho raised one eyebrow and watched the uneasiness wrapping the boy. Maybe, if Changbin stops being mopy he’ll ask him about that misunderstanding. But for now, they should concentrate on their dances.  
“Ok, let’s start.”

After dancing for two hours and producing enough sweat to fill a bucket, the boys headed to the showers. Although their bodies screamed for rest, they had to go to lunch and their remaining classes.   
“My feet hurt so much that I just want to cut them off.” Minho nodded, agreeing with Hyunjin.  
“Oh my god, they have Mandus for lunch today!” Felix blurted out, brightening up and fastening his steps.  
“Oh, yes. But wait, they may be sold already since Jisung stuffs his face with them.”  
“Right the boy is crazy about them. We’ll see him eating like a squirrel again.” The boys were giggling and Minho let his thoughts wander off once he heard enough about Jisung’s eating habits. He didn’t need to fill his already full head with more useless information. 

 

***

With their trays in their tired hands, the boys made their way to the full table.   
“Hi guys! You look horrible.” Woojin, as nice as ever, smiled innocently and pushed his tray aside, so that Hyunjin could sit next to him.  
“You really look tired. Don’t overwork yourselves.” Jeongin watched them with big eyes and for a second Minho felt bad for worrying him. But then he composed himself and blamed his tiredness for his thought.   
“Don’t worry Innie, we can handle it.” Simultaneously with Hyunjin’s statement, his groan was heard since he was punched by Changbin.  
“That’s for earlier you fucker.” The boys laughed and started bickering causing Minho to roll his eyes and ignore them. He put a Mandu in his mouth, chewing slowly and enjoying the little peace he was given. 

He was eating his third Mandu when he realized that something was off. He was still left in peace which never occurred since Jisung annoyed him every second of the day. Puzzled he looked to his right being cautious by the boy. A gloomy aura was surrounding him, his usually happy mien was replaced by a sad expression, his shoulders were slumped and his plate was untouched. Carefully he looked around, curious whether he other boys also noticed it. He saw that Seungmin was observing the boy with worried glances, also secretly exchanging signs with Hyunjin.   
“Hey, Jisung why aren’t you eating?” Felix asked causing him a kick at his shin. Everybody’s attention shifted to Jisung who poked his lunch.   
“Jisung?”  
“Helloooo?”   
Seungmin bumped the boy’s shoulder causing him to drop his chopsticks.   
“What?” He asked, his voice being hoarse. Frowning, Minho noticed his slightly puffy eyes and wondered why Jisung cried.   
“I’m not hungry. Have to go to class now. Bye.” he hastily said before taking his tray and leaving the cafeteria. 

“Ok, what happened?” Chan asked and Minho felt the glances shifting to his direction. He quickly shrugged and lowered his gaze to his plate, feeling pressured by the accusing boys.   
“I don’t know what happened but he was ok earlier, talking non stop like usual. Then he went to the toilet and told me to go ahead. And when he returned, I immediately knew that he cried. I mean I can imagine why but yeah…” Seungmin refused to look at the boys faces, chewing on his bottom lip. Minho didn’t know what Seungmin was implying and he felt like he was the only one left out. The atmosphere at their table dropped to the ground although Chan tried to lift it by changing the subject.   
Minho put his chopsticks back on his tray and tried to stop his thoughts from wandering to Jisung. If the boy was quiet and stopped annoying Minho then he was happy with it. But strangely he couldn’t explain why he felt uneasy every time he thought of his face earlier. Frowning he stood up, took his tray and made his way out of the cafeteria. His head was throbbing, his body ached and he felt like crying. Luckily, he only had two more classes before he could burry himself in his bed. 

 

***

“You don’t deserve my attention but unfortunately I need your help.” Changbin said as soon as he sat on the chair next to Minho.   
“What do you need?”  
“Well, I know somebody who likes a boy and he-“  
“So, you do like Felix. Interesting.”  
“What? Fuck you. But, yeah just technically. Let’s say I would like Felix and would like to ask him on a date…just technically.”  
“Changbin, cut the shit. You like Felix and you want to ask him out, right?” Minho rolled his eyes and smirked when he saw his friend blushing.  
“You know it’s…” Changbin scratched his nape, avoiding any eye contact with his friend. His blush darkened and Minho heard him sigh deeply.  
“What’s up, Binnie? Where’s your usual confidence?” Said boy chuckled slightly and shrugged.  
“I don’t know. He’s so…so…gorgeous, I can’t and did you see his freckles? HE HAS FRECKLES for fucks sake. I can’t talk to him in person, I swear. The only thing I can do is gaping like a fish and making a fool of me.” Sympathy washed through Minho and he smiled genuinely, caressing Changbin’s hair.   
“Binnie, I know he is gorgeous but you’re not so bad yourself. I’m sure that our little boy would love to go on a date with you. Trust me.” Changbin eyed him skeptically but Minho could see the relief in his eyes.   
“Thank you, hyung. But I still hate you.” Minho groaned loudly and watched Changbin trying to hold his laugh in when their teacher entered the class. 

 

“Finally.” Minho murmured as the teacher ended the class. He put his things in his bag and mentally prepared himself for Jisung’s clingy behavior. Minho waved at his friend and made his way out of the room. Once he stepped out of it, he froze. Usually he would be greeted by an overenthusiastic squirrel but today nobody waited for him. Minho slightly shook his head, hoping to get rid of his thoughts. He should be happy rather than worrying! Finally, he had his peace back. Ignoring the uneasy feeling, he past the students and searched for his phone. He needed something to occupy himself, he clearly didn’t want to check whether he had any messages… and especially not messages from a certain boy. But no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find his phone. Groaning he realized that he left it back in the dance studio, plugged to the speakers. Minho was so tired that he pondered about leaving it behind and go home but of course he turned back and made his way to the dance studio. 

 

***

Jisung tried to smile in front of his friends but he knew that he failed when he saw their worried glances. Sighing he took his bag and made his way out of the room accompanied by his friends. His day had been horrible and Jisung tried his best to not cry in front of the whole school. The only thing stopping him were his friends. They were always worried and cared so much about him, he didn’t want to burden them more. Once they left the room, the boy looked out for his bullies since he didn’t want them to see each other. To his horror, he saw Minhyuk und Soohyun standing in a corner and smirking. Jisung panicked hard and tried to find a way to send his friends away.   
“I’ll wait for Minho hyung you can go ahead.” he lied and hoped that nobody saw through it.  
“But Jisungie are you sure? We wanted to talk and grab some ice cream.” Seungmin tried to soothe him.  
“No, you know I always walk with him. We can talk tomorrow, I promise.” His friends gave him tight lipped smiles but nodded and bid their goodbyes. 

Relieved, Jisung glanced at the boys and walked away from the crowd toward the empty halls. He knew that Minhyuk and Soohyun would bully him again and he didn’t want anybody to witness it. Jisung stopped in an emptied hall and turned around, trying to seem more confident than he was. 

“Good choice gay boy.” Minhyuk smirked as he approached Jisung.   
“Don’t start the party without me.” Soohyun cackled and pushed Jisung’s shoulder causing the boy to stumble.   
“Look at you, loser. As if looking like an ugly squirrel is not enough, you also decided to be gay.” The boys laughed loudly and circled Jisung, observing him like their prey.   
“Poor boy is in love with Lee Minho. The Lee Minho. As if he would like an ugly misfit like you.” Minhyuk pushed Jisung heard enough for the boy to fall to the ground.  
“Ow.” Jisung let out when his side made contact with the floor.   
“Fuck you.” Jisung said, standing up and pushing him back.   
“Oho, little squirrel you’re as weak as you look.”   
“Come on, Minhyuk have a little bit mercy on him. He has to live with that ugly face and his crush who doesn’t even want to be near him. He even humiliated him in front of all students several times but our dense squirrel doesn’t get the message.” Jisung wanted to wipe that smirk off Soohyun’s face but he stopped himself. Usually, the boys didn’t get physical, they just attacked him with words and to be honest, Jisung didn’t know which one he’d prefer.   
“You know cock sucker, Minho will never like you. So, stop being pathetic or should I say try to stop? Since you’re always pathetic.” 

Jisung tried to ignore their words, he tried to think of something else but he couldn’t. He always had been conscious about his unattractive looks and his insecurity was only fueled by their true words. Jisung KNEW that Minho was way out of his league, he KNEW that Minho didn’t like him, damn he KNEW that he was ugly, no need to remind him!   
Against Jisung’s will, his eyes filled themselves with tears. Angrily, he tried to blink them away, not wanting to give his bullies the satisfaction. 

“Awwww, is Jisungie going to cry like a little baby?” Minhyuk grabbed his chin hard enough for Jisung to whimper.   
“Don’t cry, Jisungie. We don’t want your ugly face to look even uglier.” Soohyun cooed gripping Jisung’s hair to turn his face to his direction. A tear left his exhausted eyes as soon as he saw the disgusted look Soohyun sent him. 

 

“What do you guys think you’re doing right now?” An ice-cold voice caused the boys to freeze and turn to the direction from where it came. Minho’s usual dark aura was surrounding him and sent chills through Jisung’s body.   
“Hands off him.” Minho said calmly but his voice sounded so dark and powerful that Jisung felt how the boys flinched. Immediately they let go of Jisung and stepped away as if they burned their hands. Jisung hold his aching chin in his hand and massaged it to ease the pain. His tears were flowing over his puffy cheeks now that he felt safe.   
“Come here.” Minho tried to sound gently because he could see how violently the boy was shaking. It seemed like Jisung was waiting for it since he dashed to his side and threw himself in his arms. Albeit grudgingly Minho wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and felt how Jisung buried his face in his neck. His tears were streaming and a sob left his throat as he snuggled deeper in Minho’s embrace. Jisung’s little hands were gripping his uniform while he tried to calm himself by concentrating on the boy’s scent.   
“If I see you around Jisung again, even if you’re just passing him, you’ll regret it.” Jisung could imagine the boys’ scared faces and relaxed a little bit.   
“Did you understand?” Minho raised his voice angrily and rubbed Jisung’s back when the smaller boy flinched.   
“Y-yeah.”  
“Now, get lost.” The boys scurried away not needed to be told twice. Being one of the most respected and feared student of the school sometimes had its perks. 

 

“They left.” Minho said calmly and tried to detach Jisung from his body but the latter didn’t let go.  
“Jisung, let me see your face please.” Said boy felt a warm sensation in his tummy when he realized how gently Minho was talking and holding him. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t think about their hug right now because he couldn’t handle another breakdown. Reluctantly, he let go but couldn’t find the courage to look at his face. The boys were right, he looked pathetic with his ugly crying face and he didn’t want Minho to see it.   
“Did they hurt you?” Minho reached out to touch his chin but stopped midway when he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and opened his bag to get tissues.   
“Here.”   
“Thank you, hyung.” Jisung took the tissues and dried his tears.   
“You’re welcome. Let’s go home?” Jisung nodded and missed the warmth of Minho’s body. His day had been very exhausting and he wanted to burry himself in those arms again. Now, that he had a taste of his hugs, he knew that he’d be addicted to them. Tired, he followed his hyung out of the school and was happy that he didn’t bombard him with questions like his friends would. 

 

***

They walked silently until Minho looked at Jisung and saw how slumped the boy’s shoulders were. He despised bubbly Jisung but he wasn’t sure whether he would prefer this silent Jisung.   
“So, ehm…do they bother you often?” Jisung groaned but shook his head.  
“They had stopped for some time now since Hyunjin and Seungmin scared them off. But yeah…now they started again but it’s okay.”  
“How the hell is that okay?” Jisung flinched and watched Minho with big eyes. The older boy was clearly pissed.  
“Well, they’re right, hyung. I am ugly and gay, so what can I do?” he said, voice wavering once the words left his mouth.   
“You’re not ugly.” Jisung was so used to this answer that he didn’t realize what Minho had really said. All of his friends told him that he wasn’t ugly but his insecurities were telling him the opposite.   
“I am hyung! Can’t you see my cheeks? They take ¾ of my face up. I look like a fucking squirrel!” He threw his hands in the air and groaned loudly.  
“They’re cute.” This time Jisung realized what Minho said and gaped like a fish. Cute? Minho thought that Jisung was cute??? A blush crept up his neck and reached his ears in no time.   
“Thank you hyung.” Minho could hear how flustered the boy was and rolled his eyes before he bumped his shoulder playfully.   
“No, really thank you so much. I don’t know what they would have done if you hadn’t show up.”   
Minho kept quiet but Jisung knew that he heard him. 

 

They reached Minho’s house and Jisung turned to him to bid his goodbye but was interrupted.   
“Where do you live?” Minho asked coolly and kept walking to the direction where Jisung always left.   
“You’re taking me home?” Jisung asked dumbfounded but followed him nevertheless.   
“Shut up and lead the way.” Minho tried to sound nonchalantly since he didn’t want Jisung to notice his worries. 

 

“You live this near?” Minho asked surprised when he realized that they just walked for roughly 4 minutes.   
“Yeah.” Jisung chuckled lightly as he saw his face.  
“You’re really a stalker…wow.” Jisung laughed loudly and opened his bag to take his keys out. He didn’t want to part but he knew that his hyung was also exhausted and he wanted him to rest as soon as possible.  
“Thank you again, hyung.” Minho rolled his eyes again and turned around once Jisung opened the door.   
“Oh, hyung wait!”  
“What?”   
“I really, really like you, hyung.” Jisung grinned brightly when he heard Minho’s groan.


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get together at Chan's place  
> Things happen...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I don't have wifi till 23rd april and I could only upload it now qwq  
> And I'll go to Seven O'clock's concert in a few days *^* stanned them from Day 1 and I'm so excited omg...  
> The next update could be delayed, so sorry in advance <3

 

_[Minsung Nation <3]_

_[9:28 AM]_

_smaller man changed the chat name to ‘Minho’s ass: EXPOSED’_

smaller man: welcome to the next episode of

smaller man: ‘the tea is boiling’

smaller man: buckle up fellas cause this will be a wild ride

smaller man: ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨

 

bitch ass: here we go again

 

Hyunnie: hyung it’s like 9 AM on Saturday

Hyunnie: why are you up????

 

smaller man: well my lovely Hyunnie

smaller man: the tea doesn’t spread itself

smaller man: I have to work hard and check all my sources before I come for Minho’s ass

 

dumb ass: Hey!

dumb ass: I’m the only one who is allowed to come for Minnie’s ass

 

cooler Dad: I…I’ll pretend that I didn’t read this

 

UwU: I don’t get your obsession with tea hyung :(

UwU: I thought you liked coffee?

 

Dumblix: Wow I woke up to an usual clueless Jeongin

Dumblix: and to Changbin hyung needing 282934294 years to spill his tea

Dumblix: Some things never change

 

panicked DAD: I bet the tea is as needless as his previous ones

 

Hyunnie: OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW

Hyunnie: look at our dad coming for his small son

 

smaller man: Hyunjin….what are you 5?!

 

Hyunnie: yes

Hyunnie: 5 heads taller than you

 

dumb ass: LDWUHOUHSWOHFNONIFNOIFJ

 

bitch ass: HAHAHAHHAHHAHA omg

 

Dumblix: but where is the lie?

cooler Dad: well, son…you got buried

 

smaller man: Dad I trusted you

smaller man: (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭

 

Meowth: what’s with the chat name?

 

smaller man: oh don’t act like you don’t know

smaller man: (¬‿¬)

 

dumb ass: GOOD MORNING HYUUUUNG (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 

UwU: Jisungie hyung you are soooo cute QwQ

 

Hyunnie: you are cuter!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

smaller man: back on my tea guys

smaller man: So, Minho you mean nothing happened yesterday?

 

Meowth: no

Meowth: what should’ve happened?

 

smaller man: ok, then Jisung did sth happen yesterday?

 

bitch ass: oh…interesting

 

Hyunnie: we’re getting there

 

dumb ass: uhm…I don’t know what you mean

 

cooler Dad: Oh, come on squirrel boy

cooler Dad: even Jeongin can smell your bullshit

 

Dumblix: WHAT

Dumblix: YOU DIDN’T TELL ME BUT MINHO HYUNG?????

Dumblix: I thought you love me

 

dumb ass: it’s really nothing guys

dumb ass: FELIX I LOVE YOUUUUUUU

 

panicked DAD: Changbin leave the boy alone

 

smaller man: WOW DAD

smaller man: y u hate me so much?

 

Meowth: just shut up and keep being unproductive

 

smaller man: Minho my lovely best friend

 

Meowth: uhm fake?

 

smaller man: u wanna know what Sana told me today?

 

Meowth: no

 

Dumblix: YES

 

Hyunnie: fucking YES

 

dumb ass: It’s ok hyung you can tell them I don’t care :)

 

Meowth: Changbin I swear I’ll cut your balls

 

Dumblix: kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bitch ass: omg do you know why Jisung acted so weirdly yesterday???

bitch ass: I asked him about 738494 times but this bitch didn’t answer

 

smaller man: well my impatient friend

smaller man: I have the answer and I’m going to spill

smaller man: nobody can stop me

 

Meowth: SEO CHANGBIN

 

UwU: hyung pls don’t kill Changbin hyung :(

 

smaller man: well like all of you know Jisung wasn’t his usual self yesterday

smaller man: my sources reported that there were two guys who bothered our little friend

 

Hyunnie: JISUNG WTF

Hyunnie: Why didn’t you tell us????

 

bitch ass: I’m going to kill the boys I swear

 

smaller man: chill your nipples kids

smaller man: anyways the boys kept following Sungie and even waited for him after class

 

dumb ass: don’t worry guys it wasn’t severe

 

bitch ass: shut up

bitch ass: tiny man, continue

 

smaller man: I-

smaller man: fuck you seungMEAN

smaller man: and now the highlight starts

 

Meowth: I swear to god Changbin

 

smaller man: imagine two tall build guys bothering our Jisung

 

UwU: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

smaller man: and then cue

smaller man: Minho enters

smaller man: threatening the boys

smaller man: holding Jisung in his arms

smaller man: comforting him while shooting daggers at the boys

smaller man: one of my sources said that he peed his pants a bit bc of Minnie’s voice

 

bitch ass: I-

 

Dumblix: uhm

 

Hyunnie: like really?

 

UwU: hyung you’re so cool!

 

panicked DAD: Minho I-

 

bitch ass: WAIT

bitch ass: I need this to be confirmed.

bitch ass: Jisung?

 

dumb ass: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 

Dumblix: and they say romance is dead

Dumblix: (♥ω♥*)

 

bitch ass: well…thank you hyung

bitch ass: for helping our friend :)

 

Meowth: urgh

Meowth: there’s no need to thank

Meowth: everybody would’ve done the same

 

cooler Dad: no and we know that

cooler Dad: I know you hate it but it’s so cute omg???

cooler Dad: I just imagine Minho holding Jisung and my heart goes UwU

 

UwU: Minsung <3

 

Hyunnie: but Minho hugged Jisung and Jisung’s still alive?

Hyunnie: sounds fake

 

dumb ass: Bro I tried hard not to die I swear

dumb ass: my heart wanted to stop several times but my will to hug Minnie hyung was stronger

Meowth: that was a one-time thing

 

dumb ass: sure

dumb ass: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Meowth: try to hug me and you’ll see what happens

 

dumb ass: challenge accepted

 

Dumblix: aND thEy SaY RoManCe iS DeAd

 

_Dumblix changed ‘Meowth’ to ‘Romeo Sunbaenim’_

_Dumblix changed ‘dumb ass’ to ‘Jiliet’_

Romeo Sunbaenim: Felix-

 

Jiliet: Awwww we match (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

panicked DAD: WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY????

 

cooler Dad: I don’t know but I never thought that I’d be proud of Felix

 

Dumblix: thanks dad

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: Felix see you at practice later :)

 

Dumblix: oh

Dumblix: help

Hyunnie: don’t worry lix I’ll protect you

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: :)

 

Hyunnie: HELP

panicked DAD: Minho if you kill my sons

panicked DAD: I’ll kidnap your cats

panicked DAD: we know where you live

 

Jiliet: Hyung pls don’t kill my best friends :(

 

cooler Dad: off topic but important

cooler Dad: Chan invited y’all to our get together today right?

 

UwU: yes! I’m at his place already

UwU: we’re preparing the snacks

 

Dumblix: yep I’m coming with Hyunjin after dance practice

 

Hyunnie: <3

 

Jiliet: Seungminnie let’s go together?

 

bitch ass: yep

bitch ass: I’ll pick you up at 7

 

smaller man: Minho and I will come together

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: we will not do such a thing

 

smaller man: Minnie…

smaller man: your life is in my hands now

smaller man: you want me to tell our class what happened

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: you’re disgusting

Romeo Sunbaenim: you’re not my friend anymore

 

smaller man: stop crying you know I will spread this shit if you don’t come

 

Jiliet: HYUNG pls come

Jiliet: I’ll be there and you can hug me again

 

smaller man: Jisung I’m trying to convince him to join us

smaller man: if you continue the boy’s going to emigrate

 

Dumblix: wow Sungie you just threatened him

 

UwU: hyung it will be fun

UwU: come on

 

panicked DAD: come on Minho, it’s just us 9

panicked DAD: and if you’re not coming…well, your cats will love me

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I hate you all

Romeo Sunbaenim: Ratbin pick me up at 7

Romeo Sunbaenim: be late for a minute and I’ll be gone

 

smaller man: I’ll be there my love <3

smaller man: waiting for you like the devoted husband I am

 

_Hyunnie changed ‘smaller man‘ to ‘ratbin’_

 

Jiliet: hyung

Jiliet: (ง •̀_•́)ง

Jiliet: I am not afraid to fight you

 

Dumblix: I’d pay to watch that fight

Dumblix: smol boi vs smol boi

Dumblix: UwU

 

panicked DAD: Felix

panicked DAD: you’re smol yourself

panicked DAD: baby hands uwu

 

cooler Dad: guys get off your phones

cooler Dad: I’ll beat your asses if you’re late later

 

Hyunnie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Dumblix: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bitch ass: hyung pls let your kinks out of this

 

cooler Dad: guess who’ll get beaten

 

Hyunnie: I’m sorry dad pls bear me ;-;

 

Dumblix: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

cooler Dad: …

 

bitch ass: bye

 

UwU: bye

 

ratbin: hehehe bye

 

cooler Dad: good choice

 

 

***

 

“Romeo hyuuuung.” Felix scream as soon as Minho stepped into the dance studio. Said boy groaned loudly and glared at the laughing boy.

“Felix, I’m warning you, I’m not in the best mood. Be careful.” Felix nodded but couldn’t hide his grin no matter how much he tried. He just couldn’t believe that his squirrel friend made a progress with Minho, the ice prince. Never the less, he was happy for them even when he was a little envious. Him and Changbin were on better terms but still couldn’t take a step forward, remaining at the stage of messaging through the whole day. But as soon as they met in person, their confidence deflated and they became stuttering messes. Not that Felix wanted any progress, no he liked Changbin as a friend…haha yes.

 

“Hyung, I know you will hate this but I have to.” Minho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but before he could process what Hyunjin said, he was embraced by his long arms. His warm body was pressed against Minho’s chest, who let out a sound of surprise.

“Thank you for helping our friend. He struggled enough in the past, thank you for being there for him.” Hyunjin smiled genuinely at him and Minho had to admit that his smile was beautiful.

“Yeah, no problem. But can you let go off me now?” Hyunjin chuckled embarrassedly after noticing that he still was hugging Minho.

“You’re really soft and huggable. Jisung was right. But please don’t tell him that I hugged you. He’d skin me alive.” Minho snorted but nodded never the less. He needed Felix and Hyunjin for the competition plus he didn’t want a jealous Jisung hanging on his tail again.

“Now stop being emotional and start practicing.” Minho said firmly observing how the boys’ expression changed to a serious one.

 

 

They danced for three hours before they collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

“I swear one day my limbs will fall off.” Felix whined cutely and rubbed his eyes.

“Come on, Lix. We have to shower and get ready for Chan hyung’s party.” Minho groaned as he was reminded of the party.

“Hyung, I swear Chan hyung would kidnap your cats. He loves animals!” Felix tried to convince Minho because he wanted him with them. When he joined the dance crew, he realized that Minho wasn’t as bad as he thought. Every time they struggled with the choreography or had little injuries, Minho was there to help them. They kind of bonded over their passion and love for dance and got along well even when Minho wasn’t as approachable as they would like.

“I’m only coming because I can’t trust ratbin. That bitch would end my life as soon as he’d get the chance.” Minho spat without actual anger in his voice.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Felix sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not as much as you do.” Minho chuckled when he heard Hyunjin’s laugh and saw Felix blushing madly.

“I don’t like him!” Felix screeched and hid his face behind his tiny hands.

“Chill, it’s ok. He likes you, too.” Minho shrugged nonchalantly and saw how Felix instantly sat up.

“He…he likes me?” the boy asked with wide eyes not believing his hyung.

“Oh, ups? Don’t tell him I told you.” Hyunjin laughed again and Minho noticed that the boy laughed really easily.

“Your revenge?” he asked and got a smug shrug from Minho.

“Ok, let’s gooooo!” Felix screamed startling the two boys.

“Eager much?” Minho rolled his eyes at Felix’ nod.

 

 

***

 

Minho sighed as he looked at the mirror. His outfit consisted of a ripped black jeans -which hugged his thick thighs perfectly- a plain white long-sleeved shirt and a leather jacket. Was he overdressed or was his outfit too boring? He’s never been at a party before so, he didn’t know how to dress properly. Even if it’s just the boys…meeting so many people felt like a big party for the socially awkward boy.  Frustratedly, he ruffled his hair and tried to decide whether he should style it or not.

“Better safe than sorry.” he mumbled quietly and went to his bathroom.

 

“Wow, Minho you look stunning.” his mother watched him excitedly and couldn’t hide her joy about her son starting a social life.

“Thanks, mom.” he said tight lipped and took his shoes.

“You styled your hair upwards, showing your forehead…are you trying to impress somebody?” his mother giggled and pinched his cheek.

“Absolutely not.” he snorted and straightened his back after putting his shoes on.

“Will Jisung also be there?” Minho glared at her, making her grin.

“I guess that’s a yes. You should invite him again! I miss that cute guy.”

“I never invited him.” Minho scoffed before turning to the door.

“Take care honey and no alcohol!” she shouted as Minho walked away.

 

 

“Hey sexy, are you waiting for somebody?”

“Oh, shut up, Changbin.” Minho rolled his eyes but relaxed a bit when he saw that Changbin was wearing a similar outfit and had his hair styled.

“To be honest, I’m surprised that you really showed up. Thought that I had to drag you out of your apartment.” Changbin laughed a bit and nudged Minho.

“Let’s go. We don’t want Woojin hyung to beat us, right?” Minho sighed but started to walk.

“Where does Chan hyung live?”

“Well, first of all that boy is loaded. His place is huge but it’ll take us some time to get there.” Minho nodded and the friends made their way to the subway station.

 

 

***

 

“Hyung, do you need help with that?” Jeongin helped Chan to move the sofas aside.

“Thank you, Jeonginnie.” Chan cooed earning him an eyeroll from his best friend.

“You’re obsessed my dear friend.” Woojin was holding two bowls of chips and placed them on the table.

“I love my son, leave me alone old man.”

“We’re at the same age!” Woojin shouted angrily only to be stopped by the ringing of the bell.

“I’ll get it!” Jeongin hurried to the door and opened it happily.

“Innie!” Hyunjin leaped forward and hugged Jeongin tightly causing the younger boy to blush.

“Well, I’m also here but go off I guess.” Felix shrugged, past them and threw himself dramatically at Chan.

“Dad, you’re the only true friend I have.” Chan laughed loudly and hugged his fellow Aussie.

“Come on boys! Make yourself at home.”

 

 

The boys were sitting on the floor, sipping their beers when they heard Jisung’s scream before the bell.

“Well, that’s also a way to announce your arrival.” Woojin sighed but got up to open the door.

“HELLOOOOOOOOO!” Jisung shouted happily before he sprinted off to attack the boys with his hugs and unwanted kisses.

“Don’t look so disgusted.” Woojin laughed as he let Seungmin in.

“He talked the whole ride without stopping once. Be happy that I didn’t kill him on the way.” Seungmin shook his head and entered.

“I’m proud of you.” Woojin said earnestly as he heard Jisung’s screech from inside.

“Where’s Minnie hyung? Where did you hide him?”

“He’s on his way with Changbin. Well, I hope he’s on his way…I don’t really want to kidnap his cats.” Chan sighed but smiled at the thought of it.

“He’s coming.” Hyunjin said, taking a big sip of his beer.

“Why do you have more information about my man than me?” Jisung whined and clutched Felix’ arm.

“For once, he doesn’t hate me.” Hyunjin snickered and shouted in pain when Jisung punched him.

“You deserved that.” Jeongin said which caused the boys to gasp.

“Such a sentence from our precious baby.” Chan clutched his heart dramatically earning him a big laugh.

 

 

The boys were on their second beer when the door bell rung again. Before Chan could react, Jisung sprung up and ran to the door. He opened it as fast as he could only to freeze instantly.

“Hello Jisung!” Changbin looked at the boy and swore that he could see how Jisung’s soul was leaving him. He just stood there and gaped at Minho like he was a god.

“Young love.” Changbin said dramatically before he was pushed aside. It seemed like Jisung gained his senses back.

“M-Minho hyung. Wow…you- you look so good!” the poor boy stuttered and tried to close his mouth. Minho just rolled his eyes and followed his friend inside. Jisung closed the door and slapped his cheek a few times to get himself together. But how could you blame him? Minho looked so good with his tight jeans and shirt showing off his muscular body. And his hair! Don’t let him start with that one.

Jisung watched his well build back and blushed again when not so appropriate thoughts made their way into his head.

“Come on, Jisung!” he heard Chan shouting and realized that he stood there for quite a time. He hurried back to the living room on time to witness Felix’ dark blush caused by his new seatmate. He sat down next to Felix and took another big sip of his beer to cool himself down.

“Careful Sungie, you’re a lightweight.” Seungmin laughed after Jisung stuck his tongue out. Changbin gladly accepted his beer but Minho refused.

“Oh, come on Minnie have some fun.” said boy glared at his best friend but declined again.

“The competition is near, I have to live as healthy as I can.” Hyunjin and Felix glanced at the boy but noticed that he wasn’t judging them.

 

 

“Let’s play some games!”, Jeongin chirped and how could the boys deny such a request?

“Wait, let me order pizza first.” Chan took his phone and walked to the kitchen to order.

“Ok Jeongin, what do you want to play?” Woojin smiled warmly at Jeongin’s joy.

“Truth or dare!” Minho groaned loudly at the request. He didn’t want to share his secrets with anybody but at the same time he didn’t want to do stupid dares. He looked up to argue with the boy, when he caught Jisung’s stare. The boy was watching him with so much fondness that Minho had to look away.

“It’s settled then. You have to answer when you choose truth and have to do anything you been told when you choose dare. Oh, and you have to drink if you refuse.” Chan said after he returned. Minho groaned again because he couldn’t drink as a refuse.

“Ok, let’s start!” Felix clapped his hands and that was the cue for Minho to leave.

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked as Minho stood up.

“I’m leaving. Thank you for the invite, Chan hyung but I have to go.”

“Sit down bitch or I’ll make you kiss us.” Changbin threatened and Minho really didn’t know why he was still his friend.

“Make me hoe.” Minho challenged back.

“Chan hyung do you have ropes?” The boys watched them with wide eyes since they never witnessed their fights before.

“Bye!” Minho said and turned around to walk out. What he didn’t expect was the younger to attack him from the back. He fell on his stomach and felt how Changbin straddled him.

“Bitch, I’ll end you! Get off me!” Minho screamed and rolled onto his back without any struggles since Changbin was small and not that strong. He flipped them over and sat on his stomach with ease. Changbin tried to wrestle himself free and was about to succeed, when both boys shouted in pain.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Woojin pinched the boys’ ears and pulled them up.

“Ow, ow, ow stop hyung!” Changbin whined and tried to free his ear from Woojin’s deadly grip. Said boy dragged the boys back to their friends and forced them to sit down. Only, when the boys sat down, he let go off their ears.

“Ouch.” Minho said and cupped his left ear. He still felt it throb painfully and glared at Changbin.

 

 

“Ooookay, thank you Woojin. We’ll just act like this didn’t happen.” Chan smiled uneasily and drowned his beer down before he placed it in the middle.

“Jeongin, you can start since you chose it.” Seungmin smiled trying to ease the tension between the boys. The younger boy nodded and spun the bottle, anticipating the result.

“Felix hyung!” he chirped happily while the chosen boy groaned loudly.

“Truth or dare?”

“Uhm…truth?” he said unsure and hoped that the boy would spare him.

“Are you in love?” he asked innocently causing the boys to groan.

“Boy, you’re too pure for this game. Let’s spice things up. When was the last time you watched porn?” Hyunjin asked smirking evilly at his blushing friend.

“Uhm…” Felix was sure that his face resembled a tomato and he tried to hide it. “Yesterday?”

“Is this a question or your answer.”

“Fuck you.” Felix spat and hid his face in his folded arms.  

“It’s your turn, pervert.” Woojin grinned brightly as he nudged the boy’s side. Felix nodded and spun the bottle for the second time. Jisung gasped as the bottleneck pointed at his direction. He really had some secrets he didn’t want to spill in front of his crush.

“Truth.” he said not being brave enough to choose dare.

“Hm…Aside from Minho hyung, did you ever have a crush on someone among us?” Jisung felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and took his bottle as fast as he could. He drowned his beer and wished he could burry himself.

“SHUT UPPPPPPPP. WHO iS IT?” Changbin screamed excitedly but Jisung shook his head.

“I drank. So, I don’t have to answer.” he said quietly and avoided any eye contact.

“Ohooo, Minho hyung you’ve got some competition.” Jeongin laughed, clapping his hands. Said boy rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the boys.

“I think we broke Jeongin.” Seungmin grinned brightly and nudged Jisung to continue.

 

 

“Woojin hyung, I dare you strip down to your underwear.” Jisung was grinning evilly at Woojin’s relaxed face.

“I think I know whom Jisung liked.” Chan said wiggling his eyebrows.

“NO!” Jisung shouted and held his palms up in defense.

“Wow, that hurt, Jisungie.” Woojin said as he took his shirt off.

“Nice abs you have there.” Felix whistled causing the boys to laugh.

“Ok, I’ll continue.”

 

“Why me again?” Jisung screeched in horror.

“Truth or dare?” Woojin smirked and winked at the boy. Jisung knew he would be doomed if he’d choose dare.

“Truth.” he sighed, earning himself a “Pussy!” from Changbin.

“Whom would you choose for a threesome among us?”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” Jisung felt like crying as he opened his 4th bottle, slowly feeling the alcohol.

“Jisung, you naughty boy.” Chan was clutching his hurting stomach.

“Shut up!” he said as he spun the bottle again.

 

 

***

 

 

“I hate alllllll of youuuu.” Jisung slurred as he took a sip again. His friends were adamant on finding out something about his old crush causing him to drink continuedly. Luck wasn’t on his side either since the bottleneck always chose him. With a bubbly laugh he spun the bottle and cried in delight as it stopped at Minho for the first time that night. Minho groaned and heard the cheers of the drunk boys. He was the only completely sober one and Jisung was clearly drunk. He didn’t trust the boy to begin with but him being drunk made it worse.

“Truth or dareeee?” Jisung hiccupped and tried to focus on the handsome boy.

“Truth” Minho said through gritted teeth and watched how the boy tried to think of something.

“You’re taking too long!” Hyunjin groaned.

“I’ll take over. If you had to choose someone here to make out with, whom would you choose?” Felix said grinning proudly. Minho sighed deeply and looked at the boys’ faces. He didn’t want to answer but at least the question wasn’t as bad as he imagined.

“Probably Chan hyung.” he shrugged, hearing the boys gasp surprised.

“I’m straight but if I would swing that way, I wouldn’t mind.” Chan winked at him, causing him to laugh out loud. The statement wasn’t really funny but the way Chan tried to look seductive made Minho laugh.

“He laughed.” Jeongin said incredulously. Everyone but Jisung were gaping at his unique laugh causing the boy to stop and blush.

“Holy shit. First he’s laughing and now he’s blushing???” Changbin put his palm on Minho’s forehead, wanting to check his temperature. The boy slapped his hand away and tried to act nonchalantly. He himself had to admit that he hadn’t laugh out loud for a long time.

 

 

Minho took the bottle, ready to spin it when he saw Jisung’s face. The boy was sniffling and rubbed his already flushed cheeks. Minho paused for a moment what didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.

“Why are you crying, Sungie?” Seungmin asked wooriedly.

“He- he likes Chan hyung.” Jisung sobbed like a little baby causing the boys to coo at their drunk friend. Minho didn’t know what to do, so he just put the bottle down and spun it.

“Changbin, truth or dare?” he asked sighing but grinned, when his friend chose dare.

 

 

Jisung was still pouting and glared at Chan who showed his cute dimples as he smiled at the sad boy. He liked his hyung, he really did but right now he wanted to cry. He was so out of it that the boys had to call him repeatedly.

“Hm?”

“It’s your turn.” Changbin said with a smile.

“Dare.” Jisung rubbed his red nose and blinked tiredly, not realizing how cute he looked.

“Go and sit on Minho’s lap for 10 minutes.” Jisung looked up surprised but shoot up quickly and lost his balance.

“Careful.” Woojin smiled at his younger friend.

“What? Why? That’s a dare for him, not for me!” Minho glared at his friend while Jisung happily sat down. But instead of sitting with his back to Minho, Jisung sat sideward, circling his arms around his neck and leaned his head on his muscular chest. Once he was content, he sighed dreamily and enjoyed the boy’s warmth.

“I swear I’m gonna cry.” Felix whipped a fake tear off his eyes and fanned himself.

“You guys are so cute. Just marry already.” Minho glared at Hyunjin and tried to ignore the added weight on his lap. Jisung on the other side was having none of It. Shivering, he took Minho’s arms and circled his waist with it, enjoying the safety he felt. Afterwards, he snuggled deeper in his embrace, hugged him tightly and felt how his eyes closed slowly. He didn’t want to sleep and miss the cuddling but he couldn’t fight against it.

 

 

Minho took a deep breath as Jisung’s breath hit his neck again, causing a shiver to run through his body. He was counting the seconds and prayed for the time to pass faster.

“Ok, 10 minutes are over.” Seungmin said and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Minho shifted relieved and frowned when the boy didn’t move. He looked down and realized that Jisung was sleeping.

“Look at my lovely squirrel boy.” Chan searched for his phone and took pictures of the sleeping boy.

“We should head to bed guys. It’s…2 AM already.” Woojin gasped and shook Jisung lightly. The boy whined loudly and pressed himself harder against Minho. He rubbed his face on his chest and mumbled something in his sleep. Instinctively, Minho tightened his embrace much to Jisung’s delight. The small boy hummed contently and Minho swore that he could hear him purr quietly. He shook his head and looked at the boys for help.

“Come on, you can put him in my bed.” Chan said warmly and helped Minho to stand up. Cautious, Chan woke the boy up and petted his head adoringly.

“Jisungie, come on.” he coaxed the boy into his arms and guided him upstairs. Minho sighed and started to pick up the discarded bottles, trying to clear the mess up. The boys joined him laughing loudly and bumping into each other. Minho rolled his eyes but felt a smile creeping up on his lips as he observed his friends.

 

 

“Let’s sleep!” Chan declared as he came back. “I prepared the beds.”

Nodding, the boys followed him, ending an eventful yet funny night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be HyunIn and Changlix centric :)


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Changbin are dating???  
> A big mess happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and sorry for the long wait but I got sick :(  
> Enjoy the chap my loves <3

Felix was sure that he never wanted to kill his friend that much before. Really, was Hyunjin trying to test his patience? Many people would label Felix as a drama queen or king, whatever, but in reality he was rather chill. Yes, he tended to overreact sometimes but he only did it to make his friends laugh. Felix was a kindhearted, considerate and hardworking person who always thought about others first. No matter how loud, competitive or teasing he could be with his friends, he rarely had fights with the boys. Well, maybe his first one was approaching!

 

Ok, to understand Felix you’d have to be in his situation right now. Imagine being at your friend’s house with the other boys and having a great time until your _allegedly_ best friend pulls your crush on his lap and cuddles him like there’s no tomorrow. AND THAT while his own crush sits two seats next

 to him. TAKE YOUR OWN CRUSH PRINCE HWANG! But well, Felix isn’t complaining! No, he just wanted you to know what he was witnessing. So, back to the story.

 

 

Felix sat there and watched how Changbin giggled cutely every time Hyunjin tickled his sides. Great way to help your friend, Hyunjin. He bitterly thought about their conversation on their way to Chan’s house when Hyunjin offered to help him with his crush. And although Felix wasn’t the most intelligent human in the world, he was sure that “cuddling with Changbin on my lap” wasn’t a part of their plan. To be honest, their actual plan wasn’t better either but at least it didn’t require Changbin sitting on Hyunjin’s lap!

 

_“No, I don’t want to! If he really likes me like Minho hyung said, he could just tell me!” Felix threw his hands in the air, startling an old lady who glared at them. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and took his friends hand in a calming manner._

_“Lix, you also like him and could just tell him, you know?” Said boy opened his mouth to object but his friend stopped him. “I know that you won’t tell him, that’s why we’re thinking about something.” he sassed and dodged Felix’ hit._

_“Wait, I got it! He’s so small and cute but I realized that he isn’t very confident. You should compliment him and act cute to him!” Hyunjin clapped like a retarded seal, at least that’s what Felix thought he resembled._

_“How should I compliment him? He is literally perfect and I can’t even talk properly when he’s in front of me!” Felix whined causing his deep voice to sound ridiculous._

_“I don’t know, just do it! You always try to look and sound cool when he’s around. Just try to be yourself. Show him how much you actually care.” Felix blinked a few times, searching for arguments against it but he couldn’t find any._

_“Wow, Seungmin would have been proud of you.” Hyunjin laughed loudly, hugging his little friend to his chest. Felix freed himself and walked faster since he could see Chan’s house._

_“Will you use your tips on Jeongin too?” Felix asked cheekily, pushing his friend a bit._

_“S-shut up!”_

Yesterday, with the help of alcohol and Hyunjin’s nudges, he made his mind up and did what his friend suggest him. Felix complimented his hair, his outfit, even the rap performance the boy did because he was dared to but it didn’t end how he imagined. Rather than being charmed by Felix, the boy blushed and avoided his attention as much as he could. It was safe to say that the Aussie wanted to yeet himself out of the window, at least until he was to drunk to care. The next day wasn’t as chaotic as yesterday since most of the boys had headaches and weren’t in the mood to mess around.

 

“Chan hyung, thank you for everything but I should go now.” Felix said after they ate their breakfast. He was tired of watching his friend having fun with his Binnie and wanted to go home as quickly as possible.

“I’ll go with you.” Minho said, surprising Felix and the others as well. Nodding, the boy took his things, waved at his friends and left with his older friend; ignoring Hyunjin’s worried glances.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Welcome back, honey. Did you have fun?” Felix’ mom asked as soon as she opened the door. The boy just nodded and excused himself to go to his room. During the whole way back, Felix complained about Changbin and Hyunjin while he was glued to Minho’s side. The older boy -surprisingly- didn’t mind his clingy ass, he even tried to comfort him the best he could since he felt bad for getting his hopes up earlier. Felix would never tell Jisung but he also got a hug. Maybe he should drop Changbin’s ass and get himself somebody like Minho? Before he could ponder on that thought, his phone got off.

 

 

[3:23 PM]

 

_Minho’s ass: EXPOSED_

panicked DAD: everybody got home yet?

 

UwU: yes hyung :)

 

Jiliet: yep

 

Hyunnie: I’ll be there in 5

 

ratbin: yes, dad

 

cooler Dad: Chan did I leave my watch at your place?

 

panicked DAD: yes

panicked DAD: I’ll take it with me

panicked DAD: tomorrow

 

Dumblix: I’m also home

 

bitch ass: damn

 

Dumblix: ???

 

bitch ass: we had a bet

bitch ass: whether Minho hyung would kill you or not

bitch ass: well, looks like I lost

bitch ass: ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: can sb pls change the chat name?

 

Dumblix: fyi Minho hyung is nicer than the most of you

Dumblix: I can understand why Jisung fell for him

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: uhm thanks?

 

Dumblix: love you hyung

 

cooler Dad: well that was…

cooler Dad: unexpected

 

UwU: what happened on your way home?

 

Jiliet: FELIX WHAT

Jiliet: NOT YOU TOO

Jiliet: I trusted you

Jiliet: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Hyunnie: …care to explain?

 

Dumblix: no

 

Hyunnie: uhm ok?

 

Dumblix: shut up

Dumblix: sorry Jisungie

Dumblix: sharing is caring?

 

Jiliet: I won’t hesitate to kill you bitch

 

ratbin: wait-

ratbin: I was away for 2 minutes

ratbin: what happened?

 

bitch ass: Romeo Sunbaenim is coming for your girls and boys

 

panicked DAD: pls tell us what happened

panicked DAD: I am: curious

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’ll tell you if you change the chat name

 

_bitch ass changed the chat name to ‘MinHo OpPaAaR’_

Romeo Sunbaenim: that’s even worse

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’m not telling anything

 

_Dumblix changed the chat name to ‘Minho hyung I love you’_

Jiliet: …

Jiliet: BACK OFF BITCH

 

Dumblix: ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

 

ratbin: so what happened?

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: nothing

Romeo Sunbaenim: we just went home

 

bitch ass: fuck you hyung

 

cooler Dad: language!

 

UwU: but wait

UwU: I thought only Jisung hyung liked Minho hyung?

UwU: I’m confused :(

 

Dumblix: what’s new?

Dumblix: I just decided that Minho hyung is my favorite hyung from now on

 

Jiliet: WHAT DID YOU DO

Jiliet: I want to cry

Jiliet: Minnie hyung can you come over and hug me?

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: no

 

Jiliet: :(

Jiliet: I’m still your favorite right?

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: no

 

bitch ass: lol

 

Hyunnie: don’t worry Jisungie

Hyunnie: Felix is just kidding

 

Dumblix: no, Felix isn’t kidding, fuck you

 

Hyunnie: uhm sorry but why are you acting like a bitch?

 

Dumblix: why I’m acting like a bitch?????

Dumblix: you have the audacity to ask me?????

 

cooler Dad: uhm I feel like you two should sort this out privately

 

ratbin: don’t be mean to Hyunjin

ratbin: he didn’t do anything wrong

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: how would you know whether he did or not?

 

ratbin: stop being hypocrite

ratbin: you also don’t know what’s going on so shut up

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: shut your mouth first and leave Felix alone

 

bitch ass: guys calm down

bitch ass: we don’t want you to fight on main chat

 

Dumblix: look at my hyung defending my honor uwu

 

Jiliet: Felix I swear I’ll kill you

 

Dumblix: wow and what happened to the ‘bros before hoes’ code?

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: are you calling me a hoe?

 

Dumblix: only if you want ;)

Dumblix: but I’d rather call you mine

 

panicked DAD: I’m cackling omg

 

Jiliet: I…I’m speechless

 

bitch ass: wow that’s a first

 

Jiliet: say bye to Felix

Jiliet: I’m on my way to his place

 

UwU: don’t kill Felix hyung :(

 

Hyunnie: kill him

 

Dumblix: FUCK YOU

 

Hyunnie: No, go and fuck Minho hyung

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: excuse me but what?

 

ratbin: shut up Minhoe

ratbin: go and be a hoe somewhere else

 

cooler Dad: I feel like this is going to escalate

 

Jiliet: Nobody’s calling my man a hoe

Jiliet: shut up tiny man

Jiliet: go and suck Hyunjin’s face

 

panicked DAD: ok boys pls calm down

panicked DAD: I don’t know what your problem is but it’s not gonna be solved by fighting  

 

Dumblix: Well, then go and tell Hyunjin to stop acting like a hoe!!!

 

Hyunnie: me? a hoe?

Hyunnie: you’re the one who’s thirsting for the crush of your friend

Hyunnie: ‘Minho hyung I love you’

Hyunnie: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 

Dumblix: I AM THE THIRSTY ONE????????????????????????????

Dumblix: You are thirsting for the other’s crushes!!!

 

Hyunnie: what???

Hyunnie: omg no

Hyunnie: I can explain

Hyunnie: omg Felix no!!!

 

Dumblix: I don’t want to hear anything

Dumblix: so shut your ugly ass and crawl back into Changbin hyung’s ass

 

cooler Dad: I’m going to remove you both from the chat

cooler Dad: stop fighting and start talking like actual humans

 

ratbin: why are you dragging me in this shit?

ratbin: are you jealous of me and Hyunjin??

 

UwU: you and Hyunjin hyung?

UwU: are you two dating?

UwU: congratulations hyungs

 

bitch ass: I’m sipping my tea and wondering how this mess happened

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: Felix, Hyunjin stop fighting

Romeo Sunbaenim: we have dance practice today and I don’t want to kick your asses for real

 

Hyunnie: I bet Felix would love it

Hyunnie: that kinky bitch

Hyunnie: and NO WE AREN’T DATING WTF INNIE????

 

Dumblix: Bitch I’ll end you

 

Hyunnie: oooooohooo what you gonna do?

Hyunnie: fight my kneecaps?

 

cooler Dad: ENOUGH  
cooler Dad: STOP OR I’LL MAKE YOU

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’m on my way to the studio now

Romeo Sunbaenim: Be there in 10 minutes

Romeo Sunbaenim: we have to talk

 

Jiliet: uhm guys pls don’t fight :(

Jiliet: I’m not afraid to cry

 

Dumblix: Jisungie don’t cry I love you

 

Jiliet: I love you too <3

 

UwU: Felix hyung are you mad that Hyunjin and Changbin hyung are dating?

UwU: that’s not nice you should be supporting :(

 

Dumblix: JEONGIN ISTG –

Dumblix: Sorry you’re right

Dumblix: I’ll support them

 

panicked DAD: wait are they dating now???

 

Hyunnie: FELIX YOU MOTHERFUCKER

 

_cooler Dad removed ‘Hyunnie’ from the chat_

_cooler Dad removed ‘Dumblix’ from the chat_

_cooler Dad changed the chat name to ‘I’LL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASSES’_

cooler Dad: Minho pls talk to them

cooler Dad: they’ll listen to you since you’re the leader

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’ll try my best

Romeo Sunbaenim: but it’s really messed up

 

panicked DAD: call me if you need help

 

bitch ass: just punch some sense into them

 

ratbin: why are you always so aggressive???

 

cooler Dad: Changbin you wanna join the two?

 

ratbin: sorry hyung

 

Jiliet: Minho hyung please talk to them

Jiliet: they both have weak hearts :(

Jiliet: don’t let them hurt each other

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: ok don’t worry

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’ll try my best

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’m going now

 

UwU: good luck hyung

UwU: are they dating now?

 

panicked DAD: we don’t know Innie

panicked DAD: maybe they are

 

UwU: oh, ok… :(

UwU: :)*

 


	9. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung being a supportive bean <3

“Good morning, hyung!” Minho groaned when he heard Jisung’s loud and cheery voice as soon as he opened the door. How could the boy have so much energy at 7 AM? Minho just nodded once and proceeded to ignore the younger’s presence further. But said boy was having none of it.

“Hyung, what happened at your practice yesterday? I messaged Hyunnie and Lix but they told me to wait for tomorrow since they were too tired to answer.” Jisung’s slightly thicker bottom lip jutted out to form an adorable pout which the other boy ignored easily.

“Ask them when we get to school.”

“Hyuuuung, come on! You’re so mean…I thought we were friends at least?” Minho rolled his eyes and fastened his steps to get as much space between them as he could. He didn’t see Jisung as a friend, at least he wouldn’t choose him as a friend ever! To be honest, he got used to the squirrel boy’s presence slowly but that didn’t mean that he was fond of him. Hyunjin, Woojin, Felix and even Chan were ok but Jisung? Nope.

 

“They are my best friends, please hyung. I really care for them and I don’t want them to fight.” The sincerity in Jisung’s voice caused Minho to sigh deeply and hang his head.

“Well, there was a big misunderstanding between them and after some shouting and cursing they started to talk like humans and kissed and made up.” Minho shrugged nonchalantly and kicked a rock on the pavement. He left the part where he hit them rather harshly out because he didn’t want Jisung to whine about hurting his friends. Felix and Hyunjin were good dancers but terrible fighters.

“Really? And do you know why they fought in the first place?” Jisung’s eyes were so wide and sparkled so much that Minho could see his own reflection in them. A really, really, REALLY tiny part inside Minho wanted to protect the innocent boy from any harm but the much bigger part wanted to punch him for being an overdramatic piece of shit.

“I do but I’m not in the place to tell you.” Jisung started to whine loudly and Minho regretted talking to him like he always did.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Hello Minho hyung, hi Jisung hyung.” Minho was so lost in his own thoughts that he flinched when he heard Jeongin’s high pitched voice.

“Innie!” Jisung smiled brightly and engulfed the younger boy in a big hug. Jeongin freed himself and turned to the oldest boy.

“Hyung, are Felix and Hyunjin hyung ok?” Minho suppressed his wish to scream and nodded shortly. When he offered to help the boys to sort out their problem, he didn’t think about the consequences like being their reporter.

“And is everything between you and Changbin hyung ok? He seemed pretty mad at you.” To be honest, Minho was surprised that Jeongin cared about him and not only about the two boys.

“Yes, Changbin is sometimes a hothead so, don’t worry about it.” He smiled slightly since he didn’t want the innocent boy to worry about him and his stupid friend.

“Wow, you really smile to everybody but me.” Jisung sounded truly hurt what caused Jeongin to coo and wrap his arm around his cute friend. Minho rolled his eyes, turned around and left the pair behind. It was too early to deal with their shit.

“Minho hyung, wait!” Called boy wanted to ignore the annoying squirrel and keep going but the boy was too fast.

“What?” To say that Minho’s voice resembled ice would have been an understatement.

“You should smile more hyung, it really suits you.” Jisung scraped all his courage together and winked at the boy before turning and walking to his younger friend. Minho blinked a few times and watched the boy’s retreating back. Shaking his had with a deep frown on his face, he walked to his classroom and sat next to his friend.

 

 

“Good morning, fucker.” Changbin was still pissed and planned on ignoring his friend but the curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know how the things went between Felix and Hyunjin.

“Good morning and before you ask, your two boyfriends made up.” A smirk crept on Minho’s features when a deep red blush adorned his friend’s cheeks.

“N-neither of them is my boyfriend!”

“Sure.” Minho nodded ironically and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! They really aren’t. And what the fuck I could tell you the same! You already have Jisung why are you courting Felix?!” The blush on Changbin’s face faded the more he got mad and an angry mien took its place.

“I did not court your boyfriend. Why would I? I don’t know why he decided to adore me out of the blue but I did nothing!” Minho couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice as he justified himself. Changbin had told him about his feelings and he still thought that Minho would make a move on Felix? Grumpy, he crossed his arms and turned away from his friend.

 

 

A deep sigh interrupted the silence which had formed between them.

“I’m sorry, Minnie…I was just really sad and mad when Felix wrote those things about you.”

“Well, maybe you should start to pay attention to him rather than sitting on his best friends lap?” If Minho wouldn’t be so mad, he would definitely laugh about Changbin’s change of facial expression.

“We just cuddled!”

“Cuddled my ass. You two deadass looked like a happy couple.” Minho shrugged, wanting to end the discussion. He wasn’t sure why he started to defend Felix in the first place. Normally, he wouldn’t care and not initiate a conversation. Why did he change? Did he even change?

“You mean you guys REALLY thought that Hyunjin and I are together?” Changbin’s eyes were wide and he was biting his lips.

“Duh. I mean half of the boys still think so, especially Jeongin.” The small boy groaned loudly and burrowed his head in his arms.

“I have to explain it later!” Minho shrugged and opened his textbook since their teacher entered the room.

“Stop whining.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Changbin watched how Minho turned away and walked to the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

“Dance practice.” Minho shouldered his bag and nodded once before he proceeded.

“See you later!”

 

 

Minho groaned when the dance room came in his sight. He loved dancing and Hyunjin and Felix were also bearable but the practice was really exhausting. They practiced for weeks now and every muscle in their body hurt but they couldn’t stop. Not, when the competition was this near. He really wanted to win so, he had to hazard the consequences.

He stopped when he turned the corner and groaned slightly. Jisung was leaning on a wall, a small bag clutched in his hands, as he looked out for somebody. As soon as he saw Minho, his chubby face lighted up and the remarkable gummy smile appeared on his face.

“Hyung, I was waiting for you!” with hasty steps he walked towards the handsome boy.

“What are you doing here, Jisung? I told you a billion times that you’re not allowed to watch our practice.” Minho took a step back when Jisung stood directly in front of him.

“You’re mean, hyung. But I’m not here to watch you. I have something for you!” Jisung exclaimed happily and shoved the small bag to Minho’s chest.

“What’s that?”

“Just look inside and you’ll find out.” Minho looked at Jisung’s face and tried to understand his actions. But the only thing he could find was the adoration shining in his eyes. Hesitating, he took the bag since he didn’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings. His mother didn’t raise a disrespectful boy.

 

 

“Uhm, Jisung…” Minho eyed the bag’s content and was speechless for a second.

“I know that you have practice now so, I prepared something for you.” Blinking, Minho watched Jisung wordlessly.

“There are water bottles, vitamins, some snacks, a hot pack and a cold pack.” Jisung mumbled, a little bit scared of Minho’s lack of response. Did he overdo it again? He didn’t want to be too pushy but he really cared for his crush and wanted to help him since he couldn’t do anything else. Minho still blinked a few times and opened his mouth just to close it again. He didn’t know how to react to his situation since nobody ever cared so much for him. He saw how Jisung’s smile faltered and felt bad for the boy. Before he could think much about his actions, a smile bloomed on his face, brighter than the last times. He really felt a kind of happiness about the boy’s act since he could feel his sincerity.

“Thank you, Jisung.” Minho said and observed how Jisung’s face slowly froze. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks puffed. All in all, you could describe it as awestruck. Minho waited for the boy to unfreeze but that didn’t happen. “Uhm, I have to go now. Thank you once again.” Jisung just nodded and watched how Minho entered the dance room.

 

 

“Oh, hi Jisung, what are you doing here?” Felix quickly walked to his best friend and hugged him tightly. He let go once he realized that his friend wasn’t moving.

“Hello, Jisung?” Hyunjin snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face but the latter just blinked.

“What’s up with him?” Hyunjin turned to Felix, worrying about his friend’s condition.

“Well, usually he’s like this when he’s overwhelmed.” Slowly, like really slowly the boy came back to earth and flinched when he saw how close his friends were.

“Jisung, are you ok?” Carefully, Felix took his friend’s hands and noticed how cold and clammy they were.

“M-Minho hyung…he…he smiled at me…” The two friends, who were waiting for an explanation snorted when they heard the reason.

“Oh, Jisungie you’re helpless.” Felix shook his head and pinched the boy’s squirrel cheeks.

“Come on, we have to practice. And you, lover boy, go to the cafeteria and eat something.” Jisung nodded mutely and made his way to said place without turning back.

“Wow, he got it bad, huh?” Felix snickered and opened the door.

“Like you’re any better.” Laughing loudly, Hyunjin dodged Felix hit and ran inside.

“Let’s start boys.”

 

 

 

***

 

[11:12 AM]

 

_I’LL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASSES_

_Jiliet added ‘Dumblix’ to the chat_

_Jiliet added ‘Hyunnie’ to the chat_

panicked DAD: Jisung why are you on your phone?

panicked DAD: You have classes right now

panicked DAD: get off your phone right now!!!

 

Jiliet: but dad you’re also online

 

ratbin: damn

ratbin: what a hypocrite

 

panicked DAD: no, Changbin not you too!

 

UwU: Hyungs welcome back :)

UwU: I hope that you won’t fight anymore

 

Dumblix: thank you Jeonginnie <3333333

 

Hyunnie: Thanks Innie <3333

Hyunnie: and we won’t fight anymore don’t worry

 

panicked DAD: guys pay attention to your class

panicked DAD: what kind of teacher doesn’t notice y’all texting???

 

bitch ass: the same kind as your teacher hyung

 

cooler Dad: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

panicked DAD: no Woojin not you too!

panicked DAD: I have to raise my kids well

 

cooler Dad: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

panicked DAD: I hate you

 

cooler Dad: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Hyunnie: lmao

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: why do you blow up my phone???

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’m trying to learn something here

 

panicked DAD: that’s why you’re my favorite Minho!

panicked DAD: now, off your phones

 

UwU: I thought I was your favorite? :(

 

panicked DAD: YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE

panicked DAD: THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE

panicked DAD: MY BABY

 

cooler Dad: Great Jeongin

cooler Dad: you broke Chan

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I-

 

Jiliet: Don’t worry hyung you are my favorite!!!

Jiliet: (♥ω♥*)

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: …

 

bitch ass: so Felix and Hyunjin

bitch ass: since you didn’t come to lunch

bitch ass: are you friends now?

bitch ass: or do I have to kick your asses

 

ratbin: first of all

ratbin: kicking asses is Woojin hyungs task

 

Hyunnie: Yes we made up <333

 

Dumblix: Jup, he’s my love

Dumblix: he’s my life

 

UwU: but wait

UwU: I thought Hyunjin and Changbin hyung dated?

UwU: Are you two together now?

 

Dumblix: he’s my platonic love

 

ratbin: I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP

ratbin: I’M A SINGLE PRINGLE

 

cooler Dad: I am confusion

cooler Dad: so everything is as usual?

 

Jiliet: yes :)

 

cooler Dad: good.

 

Hyunnie: I’m single too!

Hyunnie: Innie I swear I don’t have a boyfriend

 

panicked DAD: nobody’s gonna point out how he only directed it to Jeongin?

 

bitch ass: nope

bitch ass: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Dumblix: I’m single too

Dumblix: sadly :(

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: everything in this chat is sad

 

Jiliet: I am Minnie hyungs husband <3

Jiliet: At least his 2nd

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: …

Romeo Sunbaenim: what happened to my 1st husband?

 

Jiliet: nothing you can prove

Jiliet: (⊃‿⊂)

 

ratbin: I swear I’m scared for Minho’s husband now

ratbin: Jisung’s insane

ratbin: he’s capable of doing anything

 

bitch ass: I’m screenshotting this

bitch ass: so I can show this to the police later

 

Dumblix: go on Jisungie

Dumblix: I support you

Dumblix: fight for your love <333333333

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: not you too

 

ratbin: no he’s right

ratbin: you should always fight for your love

ratbin: life’s too short

 

UwU: yes ;-;

 

ratbin: oh, fuck everything

ratbin: Felix I like you

ratbin: like really like you

 

Dumblix: （°o°；）

 

Hyunnie: （°o°；）

 

panicked DAD: （°o°；）

 

UwU: （°o°；）

 

Jiliet: （°o°；）

 

bitch ass: （°o°；）

 

cooler Dad: （°o°；）

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: lol finally

 

ratbin: … Felix?

 

cooler Dad: I think Felix.exe stopped working

 

UwU: this was like…

UwU: really unexpected

 

bitch ass: it wasn’t?

 

Hyunnie: ^

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: ^^

 

ratbin: Felix?

ratbin: does this mean no?

 

Dumblix: YES

Dumblix: wait NO

Dumblix: wait

Dumblix: WAIT

Dumblix: [YEEEEEEHAAAAAW](https://i.redd.it/rqte4ohowb321.jpg)

 

bitch ass: did you really didn’t answer and searched for this meme?

 

Dumblix: yes

Dumblix: I regret nothing

 

ratbin: …

ratbin: wow

 

Hyunnie: hyung run away as long as you can

 

panicked DAD: I-

panicked DAD: I don’t know what to say

 

ratbin: let’s be serious for a second

ratbin: you like me too?

 

Dumblix: YES :)

 

ratbin: wow…great

ratbin: ♥‿♥

 

cooler Dad: well congratulations

cooler Dad: but for now pls stop texting

cooler Dad: my teacher is glaring at me

 

ratbin: hehe…sorry hyung!

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Congratulations Binnie. You finally did it.” Minho smiled a bit and slapped on his shoulder.

“Thanks bro. Now you need to accept Jisung’s love and we all can be happy together.” Minho snorted and rolled his eyes. Standing up, he took his bag and made his way out of the room. As expected Jisung was standing there with a wide smile on his face and brightened the hall with his presence.

“Hi hyung, how are you?”

“Hello Jisung. I’m tired…and you?”

“Wait, you actually answered! Oh my god. First you smiled and now you stopped ignoring me. Wow. I’m gonna start thinking that you’re falling for me.” Minho blinked a few times before he frowned deeply.

“That’s the reason why I don’t like you.” he said, fastening his pace.

“Come on hyung, I was just joking. Sorry.”

 

 

“What do you think about Changbin hyung and Felix?” Jisung asked when they made their way out of the school. Minho shrugged wordlessly since he was still bothered by his earlier statement. What was wrong with the boy? Why couldn’t Minho talk to Jisung without him planning their wedding?

“I hope that Changbin hyung is sincere with his feelings. I don’t want my friend to get hurt.” Jisung pouted slightly and watched how his crush gazed into the distance.

“Changbin would never hurt a fly. He really likes Felix. So, don’t worry.” Jisung watched Minho in awe and wondered -for the nth time- how someone as perfect as him could exist.

“Ok.” he said smiling and decided to trust him.

 

 

“See you tomorrow, hyung.” Jisung chirped when they reached Minho’s house.

“Yeah, see you.” Minho sounded as ironically as he looked but Jisung was still smiling brightly. Rolling his eyes, Minho took his keys and opened the door.

“Hyung, I really, really like you!” Jisung shouted and knew that Minho had heard him even when the boy didn’t react.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUYS :)  
> I want to know you better since I'm really interested about my readers :3  
> So, my first question: how old are you all?  
> I'm 25 (way older than every SKZ member :'D)


	10. 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun (Day6 YoungK) is Jisung's older brother!  
> If you don't know him then go and STAN DAY6 (Seungmin is shaking his head)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo and I'm back!  
> As you remember (maybe) I asked about your ages and (as expected) nobody was older than me ;-;  
> But I found many baby stays...like really babies...15 year old babies UwU  
> I'm gonna call you my baby stays now *Chan voice on*
> 
> Thank you for answering me :) <3  
> Next question will be at the end :3  
> Love you lots :*

Blindly, Jisung searched for his phone and groaned when he switched the alarm off. Why did school always start this early? The student’s brains weren’t awake at this hour anyway. With a deep sigh, he sat up and tried to tame his wild strands which decided to resemble a bird’s nest. A big yawn left his mouth as he rubbed his eyes, not aware about how adorable he looked.

“Jisungie, are you awake?” Jisung nodded until he realized that his mom couldn’t see him.

“Yes, mom! Good morning.” He gathered all his strength, stood up and made his way into his bathroom.

“Morning Sungie.” Younghyun, his older brother, petted his head when the boy past him.

“Morning hyung.” Jisung was happy that his brother always treated him nicely. He knew that older sibling could be a pain in the ass but thanks god his hyung was different. Well, he still teased and made fun of him but it was nothing severe. Jisung could always count on him if he needed help no matter what happened.

 

He exited the bathroom after his morning routine and changed into his ugly uniform. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror, turning and twisting until he let his arms fall to his sides. Jisung was always self-conscious about his appearance and being bullied wasn’t helping him either. He pinched his cheeks rather harshly and pulled them so much that they hurt.

“Stupid squirrel.” he mumbled to himself and rubbed his now reddish cheeks. All his friends were incredibly handsome or at least they had some appealing traits. Chan’s dimples, Felix’ freckles, Hyunjin’s lips, Jeongin’s braces…he didn’t want to think about Minho right now. The mysterious boy was too handsome for his own good! Jisung could never compete with his looks, not that he intended to. Even if Minho would like him back, what really felt like impossible right now, he could never look good enough for him. Dejected, he pouted deeply and frowned more when his cheeks jutted further out. With a groan he turned away and took his bag pack, ready to leave his room.

 

The negative thoughts didn’t die down even when a small voice reminded him that Minho found him cute. Ok, it helped a bit and Jisung blushed slightly but his mood remained down.

“What’s up, Sungie? You’re so quiet.” Younghyun watched his brother with worried eyes. Jisung just shrugged and stood up to place his plate in the sink.

“Thank you for breakfast, mom. I’m going now.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” Younghyun hastily said and took his bag.

“But hyung, you still have time.” Confused, Jisung put his shoes on and straighten his back. He was right, his hyung’s classes always started one hour later thus he didn’t understand why he wanted to walk with him.

“I know but can’t I walk a bit?” The squirrel boy shrugged and handed his brother his shoes. While he waited for him, he remembered to take the bag out of the fridge. Yesterday, he begged his mother to prepare some healthy dishes for Minho to eat since the boy missed lunch in order to practice more.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

The brothers walked quietly next to each other until Jisung halted his steps.

“I’ll wait for my friend. You can go ahead hyung.” Jisung smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes like usual. Younghyun shook his head since he wanted to know what bothered his baby brother.

 

 

***

 

 

“Bye, mom.” Minho said before he closed the door behind him. With a deep sigh he turned around and froze for a second. Usually ~~and sadly~~ Jisung waited for him but today he could see two boys standing in front of his apartment. He took a closer look which caused him to be even more confused because it looked like two Jisungs were waiting for him. Was he still dreaming or did his eyes play a trick on him? Hesitating, he walked to the pair and realized that there weren’t two Jisungs but two guys who really looked alike. The taller of them two didn’t have the squirrel looks, all in all he seemed to be a more handsome version of Jisung.

“Good morning, Minho hyung.” As soon as the boy opened his mouth, Minho knew that something was off. His usual annoying voice was deeper and full of…sadness?

“Holy shit! This is Minho?” The other Jisung asked and said boy noticed how the boy’s eyes widened in the same way as the squirrels.

“Uhm…yes.”

“Oh wow, didn’t imagine meeting my baby’s crush like this but ok, I guess?” Baby? Minho was incredibly confused and saw how Jisung hit the older boy.

“Oh my god hyung shut up!” Jisung turned to Minho and pointed at his hyung. “This is my brother Younghyun.” Minho again noticed that his usual cheery self was replaced by a gloomy one.

“I’m happy to finally meet you. Jisung never shuts up about you.” Younghyun snickered and laughed when his brother whined. Minho still didn’t understand anything but he started to walk since he didn’t want to be late for school.

 

“Wow Jisung, you really didn’t exaggerate when you said that Minho was handsome.” Said boy groaned slightly and couldn’t stop the blush appearing on his cheeks. The Han family sure was a flirt. To be honest, Minho was used to Jisung swooning about him but getting compliments from his brother was a bit awkward.

“Yes, he is and I’m not, haha can we now please hurry? I don’t want to be late.” Jisung’s voice sounded awfully ironic causing Minho to raise his eyebrows. Something was off but he couldn’t say what.

“Jisung told me that you dance?” Said boy groaned loudly and fastened his steps.

“Uh, yes.” Minho was watching Jisung’s back and flinched when Younghyun put his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, sorry if my brother bothers you too much. He’s a pain in the ass for most of the time.” The oldest laughed loudly when Jisung turned around and glared at him.

“I am what?” For the first time since knowing Jisung, Minho felt a dark aura surrounding him. He was angry and to be honest, the dancer was impressed when he pushed his brother aside.

“Don’t touch him.” Jisung spat and linked his arms with Minho. The latter was too surprised to pull his arm back and let himself being dragged by the squirrel.

“Oh Sungie, are you jealous?” Younghyun teased his brother.

“Yes, yes I am. Don’t you have to go to collage now? You can go away now.” Minho rolled his eyes when Younghyun clutched his heart playfully.

“Wow, abandoning your brother for another boy. Jisung, I’m hurt.” The older boy dodged his brother’s hit and jogged away. “I’m going now. Have fun but not too much!”

 

 

“Well…your brother is…” Minho scratched his neck with his free hand. He tried to pull his arm back but Jisung just clutched it harder. Since the boy was sad, Minho allowed it without making a scene.

“I know he is awesome, funny, handsome, everything I’m not.” Surprised, Minho stopped walking and looked into Jisung’s eyes. They were sporting sadness and anger. Even if the boy didn’t want to admit, he didn’t like the look Jisung gave him.

“No, I wanted to say annoying. Nearly as annoying as you.” Jisung snapped his neck to his direction and watched him with wide eyes.

“Really?” Younghyun being annoying? He never heard something bad about his brother since everybody loved him. Don’t get Jisung wrong, he also loved his brother very much but the thought of Minho also liking his brother more than him, saddened him. He didn’t like the flirty voice his brother used and didn’t want Minho to see a ‘better version’ of himself.

“Yes, I guess it runs in your family.” Minho tried to lighten the mood by joking and noticed that it worked a bit. Jisung smiled warmly and squeezed his arm.

“He’s great, everybody loves him and he’s better looking.” Jisung didn’t want to vent in front of his crush but his insecurities got the better of him. His heart shattered when Minho nodded. The latter noticed how Jisung’s mood changed at his nod.

“He is but you’re way cuter.” he hurried to say. Damn his nice side. Jisung’s face lit up and for the first time that day his smile reached his eyes. He didn’t mind his puffy cheeks and his gum being shown as long as Minho found him cute.

“You really like cute things, don’t you?” Jisung batted his eyelashes and Minho groaned. Pushing him aside, Minho freed his arm and glared at him.

“I take it back. I like your brother more than you.”

“Nooo, you can’t take it back!” Jisung laughed loudly and chased his crush in order to take his arm again.

 

 

***

 

 

[2:14 PM]

 

_I’LL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASSES_

_Dumblix changed the chat name to ‘fuck fake friends’_

ratbin: ok who hurt my baby?

 

Dumblix: uwu :(

 

Hyunnie: lmao

Hyunnie: for a second I forgot that you two are a thing now

Hyunnie: and I was like daaaaamn look at the tiny man being a confident gay

Hyunnie: but I was Bobo the fool

 

ratbin: honestly fuck you Hyunjon

 

Dumblix: HYUNJON

 

Jiliet: Hyunjon

 

panicked DAD: lmao hyunjon

 

_bitch ass changed Hyunnie to ‘Hyunjon’_

ratbin: this is harassment

ratbin: I’m calling the police

 

Dumblix: aw Binnie don’t be sad

Dumblix: It was funny

 

Hyunjon: yes. very funny.

Hyunjon: ha. ha. ha

 

bitch ass: better than Sam

 

Hyunjon: wow I-

 

cooler Dad: well…he’s not wrong

 

_Hyunjon changed cooler Dad to ‘Satan Oppa’_

_Hyunjon changed bitch ass to ‘Satan’s side chick’_

Satan’s side chick: I…I like the name

Satan’s side chick: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Satan Oppa: Well…Seungmin and me are the only ones with braincells

Satan Oppa: About time that we gang up against you guys

 

panicked DAD: Hyunjon what did you do?

panicked DAD: (∩╹□╹∩)

 

UwU: oh Chan hyung you got the name wrong

UwU: it’s Hyunjin :)

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: …

Romeo Sunbaenim: Woojin hyung mind sharing some brain cells with the baby?

 

Dumblix: Sorry to disturb your lovely family time

Dumblix: but can we get back to when you guys wondered why I was upset???

 

Satan’s side chick: never happened

 

UwU: you were upset? :(

 

ratbin: smh

ratbin: tell us baby why did you change the group name?

 

Dumblix: THANK YOU CHANGBIN HYUNG

Dumblix: I got betrayed by my own BRO

Dumblix: by my own blood

Dumblix: I gave him all my love and got hurt in return

 

Jiliet: Wow Lix

Jiliet: dramatic much?

 

Satan Oppa: as if you have the right to say sth

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: why are y’all so salty today

 

Hyunjon: they learned from you

 

Satan’s side chick: I’m sorry but I only learned from Satan himself

 

UwU: but hyung you’re really nice

UwU: you always help me when I struggle with the high notes

UwU: and you look like an angel

 

Hyunjon: I-

 

Satan’s side chick: I-

Satan’s side chick: Thank you Innie

Satan’s side chick: ✿♥‿♥✿

 

Hyunjon: I-

 

Dumblix: Ok guys I need you to focus

Dumblix: we were talking about me

 

Satan Oppa: even I pity him

Satan Oppa: you shall explain what happened

 

Dumblix: thank you lord of darkness

Dumblix: so my allegedly best friend prepared a lunch box for his man

Dumblix: and he refused to give me a bite

 

Jiliet: o(｀ω´*)o

Jiliet: ask your own boyfriend for food

Jiliet: I only care for my boyfriend

 

Dumblix: the betrayal

Dumblix: I thought you love me

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: …

Romeo Sunbaenim: you have a boyfriend?

Romeo Sunbaenim: can we meet him?

 

Hyunjon: lmaooooo

Hyunjon: that’s the result if you don’t let me and my bro eat his lunch

 

Jiliet: Shut the fuck up Hyunjon

Jiliet: that’s why nobody likes you

 

UwU: I like him!

UwU: ⊂(´・ω・｀⊂)

 

Hyunjon: …

Hyunjon: I-

Hyunjon: I…I-

 

panicked DAD: Guys

panicked DAD: he’s going to say his first word

panicked DAD: I’m so proud

 

ratbin: bet it’s ‘I’m gay’

 

Hyunjon: fuck you

Hyunjon: and you too dad

Hyunjon: I like you too Innie

Hyunjon: （*＾3＾）

 

Satan’s side chick: so nobody’s gonna point out how Jisung made a lunch box for Minho hyung?

 

ratbin: I thought we established that Jisung is a fool in love?

 

Dumblix: ^

 

panicked DAD: ^^

 

Hyunjon: I hope it was inedible

Hyunjon: (¬､¬)

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: they were delicious

Romeo Sunbaenim: thank you very much

 

Jiliet: you’re welcome hyung

Jiliet:  (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: Jisung, can I ask you for a favor?

 

Jiliet: I mean I would literally die for you but go on

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: shut up.

 

ratbin: Minho you’re treating the boy who feeds you like this?

ratbin: smh where are your manners

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: you shut it too

 

Dumblix: nobody tells my man to shut it

Dumblix: Hyung I’m not afraid to fight you

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: :-)

 

Dumblix: ok, maybe a bit

 

panicked DAD: nobody’s fighting or do you want me to summon the Satan again?

 

UwU: no need hyung

UwU: hyungs pls don’t fight :(

 

Hyunjon: He’s so soft omg

Hyunjon: I want to put him in my pocket

 

ratbin: look at the giant flexing at us

 

Hyunjon: I BREATHED

 

Satan’s side chick: then stop

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: pls stay alive till friday

Romeo Sunbaenim: at least

 

Hyunjon: wow I feel loved

 

Satan Oppa: oh right!

Satan Oppa: your competition is on friday right?

 

Dumblix: yes

Dumblix: I’m so nervous omg

 

panicked DAD: no need to be

panicked DAD: you are an amazing dancer Lixie

panicked DAD: everybody will love you

 

ratbin: uhm can you stop hitting on my bf?

ratbin: thank you

 

panicked DAD: well RATBIN he was my son first

panicked DAD: my fellow Aussie

 

Dumblix: no need to fight for me guys

Dumblix: my heart is big enough for everyone

 

Satan Oppa: back to the topic

Satan Oppa: we’re invited right?

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I don’t know

Romeo Sunbaenim: I don’t want you to be there if we don’t win

 

Jiliet: doesn’t matter Minnie hyung <3

Jiliet: you’ll always have the 1st place in my heart

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’m not inviting Jisung

Romeo Sunbaenim: Felix and Hyunjin you’re also not allowed to invite him

 

Jiliet: wow I just wanted to be supportive but fuck me I guess

Jiliet: don’t worry I won’t come if you don’t want me there

Jiliet: I have to go now

Jiliet: bye guys.

 

ratbin: maybe he snapped

 

panicked DAD: Minho that was uncalled for

 

Satan Oppa: go and apologize or I’ll haunt your ass

 

UwU: is Jisung hyung really mad?

UwU: I don’t want him to be sad…

 

Hyunjon: hyung

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: shut up

 

 

 

 

[Private Chat]

[2:32 PM]

 

 

Meow:

Jisung

I can see that you’re online

Could you pls answer me?

Jisung

Han Jisung

 

Hannie:

What

I said I won’t come

No need to confirm it

 

Meow:

No

I didn’t write you to confirm it

 

Hannie:

why did you message me then?

 

Meow:

I-

Oh fuck that’s difficult

I don’t know what to say

 

Hannie:

you know what hyung

save it

I need to go

bye

 

Meow:

no wait

I’m sorry ok?

I’m sorry

I just said it as a joke

didn’t think about it actually hurting you

 

Hannie:

really?

 

Meow:

of course

Felix and Hyunjin are your friends

you can come and watch their performances

 

Hannie:

oh…right

they’re my friends

…

 

Meow:

oh come on Jisung you understood me

 

Hannie:

what do you mean hyung

 

Meow:

you really gonna make me say it?

 

Hannie:

I don’t understand

 

Meow:

I am inviting you to our dance competition

you may come and watch us and cheer for us

 

 

Hannie:

I can watch you too?

 

Meow:

ffs I just invited you Jisung

 

Hannie:

ok, ok

Of course I’ll come

I’ll cheer for you the loudest <3

Oh and I’ll make a huge poster with your name on it

(｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Meow:

…Jisung

 

Hannie:

Ok, sorry

hehehe

Oh

OH

hyung!!

 

Meow:

what?

 

Hannie:

I really, really like you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second question:
> 
> Where are you guys from? :)  
> \- I'm Turkish but I was born and I live in Germany c:
> 
> See you soon baby stays <3


	11. 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat only chapter!  
> And some progresses I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. My schedule was so packed that I couldn’t even find a spare minute to write ;-;  
> To summarize your answers for the last question (where you’re from?), you guys are from all around the world :o I am so honored to have so divers readers…you’ll make me cry TwT <3  
> Thank you for your continuous support and love!  
> Ok, enough crying please enjoy the chapter :3  
> (The new question will be at the end)

[6:49 PM]

 

_fuck fake friends_

Dumblix: omg gays

Dumblix: guys*

 

ratbin: no that was really accurate

 

Dumblix: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dumblix: same difference

Dumblix: but I really need your help right now

Dumblix: I’m so nervous

Dumblix: I could throw up

 

Hyunjon: me too

Hyunjon: （;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;）

 

Satan Oppa: breath

Satan Oppa: both of you

 

panicked DAD: drink water and try to calm down

panicked DAD: y’all are amazing dancers I’m sure that everything will be alright

 

Jiliet: FWLIX

Jiliet: FELIX!

Jiliet: HYUNJIN

Jiliet: calm down

Jiliet: you guys are AMAZING

Jiliet: I AM ALREADY IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU

Jiliet: AND AFTER YOUR PERFORMANCE EVERYONE ELSE WILL TOO

 

ratbin: does that mean that I have to fight possible opponents?

 

Satan’s side chick: yes

Satan’s side chick: tbh I don’t know why but people are always hitting on Felix no matter where we go

Satan’s side chick: even Jisung had a crush on him

 

ratbin: Jisung had what?????

 

Satan’s side chick: oops?

 

Jiliet: SEUNGMIN

Jiliet: THAT WAS A SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Hyunjon: wtf

Hyunjon: how do you know about it?

 

Satan’s side chick: well…after Chan hyungs party I forced Jisung to tell me whom he had a crush on

Satan’s side chick: and he told me

Satan’s side chick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Jiliet: YOU PROMISED TO NOT TELL ANYBODY

 

UwU: that’s ok hyung

UwU: we all had a crush on our friend at some time

 

panicked DAD: you too Innie?

panicked DAD: who is it?

 

Dumblix: I feel honored to be your past crush

Dumblix: you have a fantastic taste my mate

 

ratbin: I’m not sure how I should feel about this…

 

Satan Oppa: well…that was unexpected

Satan Oppa: but on a second thought it wasn’t

Satan Oppa: Jisung declares his love for Felix every single day

Satan Oppa: smh this boy is wild

 

Jiliet: PLATONIC love

Jiliet: Yes, I love Felix

Jiliet: but as a BROTHER

 

Dumblix: Babe you know I don’t have a moral compass

Dumblix: but I’m not into incest

 

Jiliet: FELIX NO

Jiliet: come on

Jiliet: guys it was like two years ago

Jiliet: and only lasted for a year or so

 

ratbin: for a year???

ratbin: damn I thought it was sth childish but boy you got it hard

 

UwU: (◯Δ◯∥)

 

Hyunjon: I feel betrayed

Hyunjon: you told Seungmin but not me

Hyunjon: you knew me longer than him!!!

 

Jiliet: I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL HIM

Jiliet: Hyunjin come on you know I love you

 

ratbin: you sure love many people

 

Satan’s side chick: is that jealousy I’m smelling?

 

ratbin: shut up

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: who saddened Hyunjin?????

Romeo Sunbaenim: he’s really upset

 

panicked DAD: just scroll up

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I have a very important competition in an hour

Romeo Sunbaenim: stop wasting my time and tell me who hurt Hyunjin

 

Satan’s side chick: why do you even care about him?

 

Satan Oppa: oh the tea is boiling hot today

Satan Oppa: Who wants a cup?

 

UwU: Hyunjinnie hyung are you ok?

UwU: Minho hyung

UwU: Seungmin hyung told everybody that Jisung hyung used to have a crush on Felix hyung

UwU: and now he’s upset because he didn’t know

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: thank you Jeongin

Romeo Sunbaenim: and I care about Hyunjin because he is my friend

 

panicked DAD: o.o

 

ratbin: YOU KNOW HIM FOR WHAT

ratbin: A FEW MONTHS AND YOU CALL HIM YOUR FRIEND???

 

Jiliet: cry me a river hyung

 

ratbin: oh shut up Jisung

 

Satan’s side chick: aw, look at those two tiny jealous men

 

Hyunjon: of course I am hyung :)

Hyunjon: at least you never lie to me

 

Jiliet: how is this considered as a lie???

Jiliet: and I should be mad at you not other way around!

 

Satan Oppa: Welcome to today’s episode of ‘How many pots of tea do we need?’

 

panicked DAD: boys you’re nervous and saying things you don’t mean

 

Dumblix: dad is right let’s calm down

Dumblix: Changbin there’s no need to be jealous <3

 

Hyunjon: what do you mean Jisung?

Hyunjon: what did I do now?

 

Jiliet: Well…your nickname could be ‘boyfriend stealer’

 

UwU: o.o

 

Satan Oppa: there we go again

 

Satan’s side chick: shut up and refill my cup hyung

 

Hyunjon: I ALREADY TALKED WITH FELIX ABOUT IT

Hyunjon: And why are you mad?

Hyunjon: Minho hyung and me didn’t even hug once

 

Dumblix: ehem

Dumblix: this my friend is a big phat lie

Dumblix: you hug him at least twice daily

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: we have other problems right now

 

Hyunjon: SO WHAT

Hyunjon: you tickle him always because you love his cute giggle

 

Jiliet: please tell me that my eyes are deceiving me

Jiliet: please tell me that my TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE NOT BETRAYING ME LIKE THIS

 

panicked DAD: you have to be on stage in like…30 minutes

panicked DAD: we should sort this out later

 

Satan’s side chick: booo

Satan’s side chick: party popper

 

UwU: Chan hyungie is right

 

Hyunjon: YOU DON’T OWN HIM

Hyunjon: We can hug him as much as we want

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: please don't

 

ratbin: this is not my day.

ratbin: I’m so confused right now

ratbin: like who likes whom?

ratbin: why does Minho like Hyunjin?

ratbin: is this how Jeongin feels all the time?

 

UwU: basically…yes

 

ratbin: poor child

ratbin: let me give you a hug later

 

Jiliet: why do you bother?

Jiliet: just ask Hyunjin since he loves to hug

Jiliet: or even better Minho hyung who seems to like everybody but me

 

Satan Oppa: I’m at the theater now

Satan Oppa: reserved first row seats for us

Satan Oppa: stop fighting and get your asses here

 

panicked DAD: on my way

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: Jisung Hyunjin is right

Romeo Sunbaenim: I can hug whom I want

Romeo Sunbaenim: now stop distracting us with your childish jealousy

 

Satan’s side chick: Jisung you already know that Hyunjin likes Jeongin

Satan’s side chick: why are you still crying?

 

panicked DAD: （°o   °；）

 

Satan Oppa: （°o   °；）

 

Satan’s side chick: Oh fuck

Satan’s side chick: google how to kill myself

 

ratbin: wow

ratbin: Seungmin’s spilling everything today

 

Hyunjon: I am never talking to you again asshole

 

Satan’s side chick: wait no

Satan’s side chick: I’ll take Innie’s phone and delete the message

Satan’s side chick: he’s at my place and going to the toilet now

 

Dumblix: Minnie what’s up with you today?

Dumblix: pls let’s stop arguing

Dumblix: Jisung Hyunjin doesn’t like Minho hyung in that way

Dumblix: and we all know that he doesn’t like him either

Dumblix: we trained for months now

Dumblix: we laughed but also suffered together

Dumblix: we argued and helped each other and even if you don’t want to realize it

Dumblix: it bound us together, ok?

Dumblix: we’re not betraying you or sth else

Dumblix: we just behave like friends

Dumblix: so stop sulking and cheer for us

 

panicked DAD: wow Lix who thought that you could be this mature

 

ratbin: I think I fell a little bit more for you

ratbin: ✿♥‿♥✿

 

Jiliet: I am so sorry Lix

Jiliet: and I’m sorry Hyunnie :(

Jiliet: I stressed you more than you already are

Jiliet: what a horrible friend I am

Jiliet: (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

Hyunjon: oh shut your dramatic ass up

Hyunjon: we still love you

 

Jiliet: I don’t deserve friends like you

 

Dumblix: I love you toooooooooooo

Dumblix: but you need to apologize to one more person

 

Jiliet: Minho hyung I’m sorry

Jiliet: I know how important the competition is

Jiliet: I promise that I’ll cheer for you with my whole heart

Jiliet: please don’t be mad at me anymore

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: we’re even now

 

Jiliet: ok

 

Satan Oppa: Jisung and Changbin hurry up!

Satan Oppa: everybody is eying the free seats and I have to shoo them away

 

ratbin: we’re there in two minutes

ratbin: just curious tho

ratbin: did Seungmin succeed?

 

Hyunjon: I sure hope he did

Hyunjon: or else we would have to attend a funeral

 

UwU: what happened?

UwU: Jinnie hyung why do you want to kill him?

 

panicked DAD: nothing my baby

panicked DAD: don’t worry

panicked DAD: Felix, Hyunjin and Minho we’re rooting for you

panicked DAD: you’ll burn the stage

panicked DAD: good luck!

 

Satan Oppa: good luck boys <3

Satan Oppa: we love you

 

UwU: everybody is going to love you hyungs

UwU: fighting! <3

 

Satan’s side chick: good luck :)

 

panicked DAD: ok, now off your phones

panicked DAD: don’t forget to silent it!

panicked DAD: we don’t want to disturb anybody.

 

Satan Oppa: we understood.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next question:  
> Who is your favorite SKZ member?
> 
> This question is so hard to answer because like how can you choose only one? They all are gorgeous and loveable uwu  
> My first bias (predebut) was Felix cause...CUTE?! but for some months now Minho snatched that 1st place xD but he's closely followed by Chan aka the world's boyfriend.


	12. 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE COMPETITIOOOOOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dances I described (I really tried ;-;) are Hyunjin, Felix and Minho's SKZ Player and Minho's Dawn. (if you hadn't watch them yet...GO AND WATCH IT OMG)
> 
> I'm finally back!!! YAY!  
> Thank you sooo much for your nice and encouraging words <3  
> You really motivated me uwu   
> Thank YOUUU <3

 

Jisung was fidgeting restlessly on his chair, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He was minutes away from seeing his crush on the stage for the first time! Nobody could expect him to sit there calmly while his heartbeat increased with every passing second.

“For god’s sake, Jisung could you please stop moving?” Woojin put a hand on the squirrel’s shoulder, trying to not sound too stern. He was pissed about him and Changbin being late but once he saw the flower bouquets in their hands, he forgave them.

“But hyung, I’m so nervous!” Jisung whined quietly and put his head on Woojin’s shoulder. The latter sighed deeply and leaned his head against Jisung’s.

“No need to be. You’re not performing, remember?” But before Jisung could answer a man stepped on the stage. A quiet murmur went through the place until he took a microphone and cleared his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our annual dance competition. I’m very happy to tell you that our dancers prepared awesome stages for you. Please lean back and enjoy the show!” The audience clapped loudly and their anticipation increased.

“The groups will perform first. Our boys are the third!” Chan’s smile radiated ‘proud dad energy’ and made everybody smile.

 

The theatre darkened while the lights on the stage lit up. Six boys entered the stage and after few seconds the music started. Jisung followed every step closely and noticed that he’d stopped breathing. The boys were incredibly in sync and fascinated everybody with their sharp dance moves.

“Wow…” Jeongin let out while his eyes moved frantically, unable to focus on a certain member. Jisung nodded in agreement and couldn’t hide his disappointment when the performance ended. The whole audience clapped wildly, some of them even stood up.

“They were so good!” Changbin said excited but stopped abruptly. “Do you think that our boys can top them?” The friends looked at each other awkwardly and were happy when the next group came on the stage.

It only took a few seconds for Jisung to realize that this group wasn’t as good as the first one. At the very beginning, a boy missed the start, confusing the whole group. The squirrel like boy couldn’t deny that he felt a bit happy about it since his friends surely would be better than them. The group quickly overcame their mess and showed their true skills. Unlike the first group, their dance moves were more fluid and smoother, aweing the audience in another way. Loud cheers were heard when their performance ended.

“Ok, guys. Our boys are the next.” Chan’s voice was trembling nervously and Jisung saw how Changbin clutched his hands together.

“Oh my god, I’m so freaking nervous!” Woojin hushed an overly excited Seungmin who pouted in return. Jisung noticed how the air got stuck in his lungs when his friends stepped on the stage. Felix, Minho and Hyunjin were wearing black ripped jeans and black oversized button-down shirts. Their eyes were lined with a kohl pencil, giving them a sultry look. Jisung couldn’t believe how his two dorky friends looked this mature and sexy. But to be honest, the squirrel like boy only spared them one glance. His whole attention was directed to his ethereal crush. Minho stood next to Hyunjin, licking his slightly ticker upper lip, before he turned around and got in position. Jisung’s breath hitched when the boys crossed their arms in front of their faces and a soft tune started to play.

The friends watched the boys with their mouths agape, never realizing how passionate they could be. “Holy shit.” Jeongin said when the boys opened their eyes and started to dance. Hyunjin, the center, seemed to be possessed by a demon as he stretched, flashing his toned tummy. His eyes were hooded, his thick lips were apart and his rude tongue peeked out from time to time to sensually lick his lips.

“Woah.” left Jisung’s mouth when their smooth moves changed to sharp and quick ones. A dark and unapproachable aura was surrounding the boys causing them to look even more seductive.

After some more precise yet elegant moves, the boys lined up and the music changed to a soft and sexy tune. The boys parted, leaving Minho in the center and as soon as the dancer looked up, Jisung knew that he would die instantly. He didn’t know whether he dreamed or not but he could swear that Minho caught his glance and smirked shamelessly. Jisung heard how some girls gasped but he couldn’t even be jealous since his soul had left his body once Minho had entered the stage.

The way Minho licked his lips when he stepped forward got Jisung groaning. He didn’t even notice how he was sitting on the edge of his chair, shuddering when Minho pulled his shirt and ran his hand through his hair. Jisung’s fingertips tingled at the memory of the dancer’s soft strands and he caught himself wishing to repeat the action.

The second time Minho pulled at his loose button-down shirt, Jisung caught a glimpse of his toned abdomen. The squirrel boy felt how his face flushed when inappropriate thoughts made their way into his mind. Minho’s black hooded eyes were sporting a mysterious look as he smirked once again, causing the audience to go wild.

As soon as the boys changed their formation again, now with Felix being in the middle, the music changed again. A hyper and loud beat dropped from nowhere and the boys’ former elegant and smooth moves changed into hip hop ones. Minho, Felix and Hyunjin moved so sharply and quickly that the transition left everybody speechless. Jisung couldn’t believe how well the different beats and genres fit and how the boys could display their individual strengths within one and a half minutes.

The whole theatre cheered loudly when the boys ended their performance. Jisung shoot up so quickly that he felt a bit dizzy but he clapped nevertheless. The dancers took a bow and waved happily to their friends before they left the stage.

“I’m not going to lie, I never thought that they would be this good!”

“Chan, what?”

“Well, I’m their dad…it’s my job to support them even if they would be terrible. And uhm…well I guessed that they kinda would be??? But I’m incredibly proud of them! I mean I also would be if they wouldn’t be good? I mean I know Felix for years now and only saw his Fortnite dances –“

“It’s ok, Chan. We know what you mean.” Woojin smiled reassuringly and petted his head. “I think we’re also surprised by their excellent performance even though we knew how good they were.” The boys nodded and started to talk about their friends’ performance but Jisung couldn’t concentrate at all.

“Uhm Jisung, are you ok?” Changbin shook the boy by his shoulder and frowned when he didn’t react.

“Don’t worry, I think he’s a bit overwhelmed. I mean Minho hyung really gave everything earlier…” Seungmin just shrugged and tried to not laugh about Jeongin’s starstruck face.

“Boy, you know that he’ll perform again, right?” Jisung snapped his head so quickly to Changbin’s direction that the latter flinched.

“O-oh my god. He’ll kill me for good this time. I won’t survive another stage. HELP ME.” Searching for help, Changbin turned to his friends but got interrupted when the man from the beginning entered the stage again.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope that you enjoyed the group performances as much as I did. Now, it’s time for the solo stages. Please lean back and prepare yourself to be blown away!”

“I’m SCARED.” Jisung pressed and frantically moved back and forth. The friends looked at each other until Seungmin sighed and grabbed Jisung’s shaking hands.

“Jisung, breath. You’re here to support our friends, right?” His heart broke a bit when his small friend nodded with his big eyes. “Ok and in order to support Minho hyung you need to stay calm. He would be irritated if he would see you vibrating on your seat. You don’t want that, right?” The squirrel like boy shook his head. “Great. Now, can you calm down for him? Do you want to hold my hand?” Seungmin regretted his offer when Jisung took his hand and held it so firmly that it hurt. But at least he took some deep breaths and tried to calm down.

“Oh my god, Minho is the first performer!” Chan whisper-yelled and Seungmin whined when Jisung strengthened his hold.

The lights focused on the stage again and Jisung gasped when Minho reentered the stage. His outfit was similar to his previous one, the only difference was the color of his button-down shirt. Instead of black, it was white with one side being tucked in. A black belt showed his small hips off and several chains adorned his look. His make up was still the same but that didn’t reduce its effect.

Minho stood there motionless but Jisung was already stunned. He didn’t know why but seeing him just standing there, looking as ethereal as ever, was already overwhelming for the poor squirrel’s heart. Even without him moving even an inch, he could see that Minho was born for the stage.

 

Jisung’s heart hammered in his chest when Minho turned his head a bit and fixed the audience with his sultry stare. A soft, yet sexy saxophone tune started to play and the squirrel observed how elegantly Minho moved. The music was rather quiet with a simple beat but the dancer’s presence filled the stage up.

Every time Jisung saw how his crush bit his lips, he groaned audibly and started to squirm around. The boy didn’t let Minho out of his eyes even once and he really thought that maybe he could survive the performance. But Minho had to prove him wrong as he started to grind the floor.

“Oh my god, really?” Seungmin whispered when Jisung flushed deeply and used their linked hands to hide behind it.

When Minho laid down, Jisung let go of Seungmin’s hand to be able to clap.

“It’s not over, you idiot.”  The squirrel glanced at his friend with his innocent eyes. He couldn’t tell how many minutes were passed after Minho had entered the stage. Maybe ten minutes? Could also be just some seconds. Seungmin rolled his eyes and nodded to the direction of the stage. The audience visibly flinched when the soft tune got replaced by a loud siren. Everybody cheered when Minho got up and ripped his button-down off, revealing a plain black shirt underneath.

“Of course, he strips.” Jisung heard Changbin mumbling but tuned him out. His mind was too preoccupied with the fact that the love of his life just started to dance so powerful and looked so mysterious. His sharp moves and his cold stare pierced into Jisung’s heart and head, leaving the boy praying for his life. The poor boy was sure that he never saw so many fancy moves in a performance and wondered whether he would break his bones if he tried them out.

With a last piercing look, Minho turned around and the music faded out. The friends quickly stood up and clapped as loud as they could.

 

Jisung knew that he didn’t need to see anybody else to say that Minho was the best dancer and had to win!

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Why are they taking so long?” Jeongin whined cutely as he waited for his hyungs to come out of the backstage area.

“They won two medals, I’m sure that the other dancers are congratulating them.” Chan smiled brightly and clapped twice to prevent his friends’ motivation from going down.

“They were so good, no wonder that they made the first places!” The friends nodded but Woojin slightly shook his head.

“It’s not only being good, it’s hard work. We all remember how many hours they practiced, right? They really deserved the first place.” At times like these Jisung noticed that Woojin was the eldest out of them.

“Yes other dad, now let’s cheer up. I can see Hyunjin!” Jisung craned his neck but he was too small to overlook the people. He wondered how Changbin saw them.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!” The boys shouted when their three friends made their way to them.

“Baby, you were so good!” Changbin embraced his boyfriend tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“GROSS!” Hyunjin yelled and got hit by the head by Seungmin who hugged him afterwards.   
“We are so proud of you!”

Jisung clutched the flower bouquet in his hands tighter and observed his friends. He didn’t know why but he felt too shy to congratulate Minho. Was he embarrassed about the thought he had earlier? He quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and turned to his crush. The words were formed in his head but once Minho looked at his face, they were gone. Jisung cleared his throat a few times but without avail. No words left his mouth. He thrusted his bouquet out and held it in front of the dancer.

“C-congratulations. You…you were i-incredible, fantastic…just a-amazing. Uhm…sorry I’m babbling.” Minho blinked a few times before his stoic mien turned to a smiling one. A genuine smile.

“Thank you, Jisung.” he said while he took the flowers carefully. Never did anybody gift him flowers. He took a deep sniff and sighed happily. The whole competition was a success since not only his solo stage but also their group stage won first place. Minho felt so happy that he didn’t know how to act normal since the emotion wasn’t very common for him. In a rush of feelings, he pulled Jisung into a short hug and patted his hair after it.

“Oh, wow. Now he’s gonna die.” Changbin shrugged and turned his attention to his boyfriend, without missing Minho’s behavior.

 

 

Jisung had hugged Felix and Hyunjin eventually and had congratulated them but he couldn’t really remember. Minho had hugged him…voluntary…without somebody forcing him…and it was fantastic. Jisung broke into a big smile and stuck to Minho’s side as closely as he could. He didn’t mind whether he overstepped any boundaries, Minho seemed too happy to care.

“Ok, guys let’s go!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

[10:42 PM]

 

_fuck fake friends_

 

 

panicked DAD: is everybody home

 

ratbin: no I got kidnapped on my way

 

Satan’s side chick: finally my prayers were heard

 

Satan Oppa: no need to thank me

Satan Oppa: but yes, I’m home

 

panicked DAD: thank you Woojin <3

 

Dumblix: uwu

Dumblix: my bf is gone now

Dumblix: he’s gone before I could say how much I love him

 

Hyunjon: no worries

Hyunjon: they would bring him back and give us money to take him

 

UwU: wait

UwU: is Changbin hyung actually kidnapped?

UwU: why aren’t we calling the police???

 

Jiliet: put the phone down Jeongin

Jiliet: Changbin is just a dramatic piece of shit

 

ratbin: first fuck y’all

ratbin: second

ratbin: uwu

ratbin Felix I love you too <3

 

Dumblix: hihi

Dumblix: I love you more <3

 

ratbin: I love you more than you love me

ratbin: <3 <3 <3

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I’d love it if y’all didn’t do this in the group chat

 

Hyunjon: asjhdkasjdja

 

UwU: but hyung they are so so so so so cute

UwU: (ᇴ‿ᇴ)

 

Hyunjon: but you’re the cutest Innie <3

 

ratbin: as if you have a right to speak Minhoe

ratbin: If I remember well you were lovey dovey yourself

ratbin: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

 

Jiliet: don’t worry hyung

Jiliet: you’re pretty cute when you’re nice

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: and what am I when I’m not nice

 

Jiliet: hot as FUCK

Jiliet: (〃￣ω￣〃)

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: I-

 

Satan’s side chick: I can get rid of anybody in exchange of some bills

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: good to know

 

Jiliet: I really, really like you Minho hyung <3

 

Romeo Sunbaenim: GOOD NIGHT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIIIIME: 
> 
> Which group is your ultimate group?  
> Mine is 2PM for...nearly 10 years now uwu   
> I'm basically a JYP stan xD


End file.
